Han and Leia's Last Stand
by TalesByTi
Summary: A partial re-write of The Force Awakens with a focus on Han and Leia and how their story should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

So I admittedly came into the whole _Star Wars_ fandom very late in the game, having only watched the original trilogy after Carrie Fisher's passing (I know, what was I, living under a rock?) once I had seen various clips on YouTube and became very intrigued with the whole Han and Leia dynamic/relationship. I, of course, fell in love with the original trilogy and had to see _The Force Awakens_. Now, while I did enjoy the movie as a whole in terms of the plot line and continuation of the franchise, I am utterly heartbroken that they killed Han. I don't know but it's almost even worse knowing that Carrie has now passed and we will be losing Leia as well – almost like things have happened in the wrong order…or they should have just killed them off together in the first place. Not to mention, given the new canon since Disney's acquirement of LucasFilm, they seemed to bring Han and Leia back together to sort of patch things up after some period of prolonged separation only to kill him off and separate them again! Like come one, why would they do that?! It's so unbearably cruel to HanLeia shippers everywhere! And to make him die at the hand of his own son (what a little shit-head by the way)! My god! Stomp on our hearts, why don't you! And poor Leia – now both childless and a widow! Has the woman not been through enough already without taking away the love of her life and their chance at finally having a happy ending?! I understand that they would have had to kill off Han and/or Leia at some point to continue the story for any number of reasons, but I just really hate how they decided to go about it. I guess I always imagined that Han and Leia would make their exit in some blaze of glory, two larger than life characters flowing out with the Force in a larger than life way – together! So my writer's brain kicked in and I've come up with this fanfic of sorts that basically tells things how I would have liked to see them work out for HanLeia in a way that would still pretty much suit the existing _TFA_ plot line and general continued direction of the franchise lore, as well as (posthumously) Carrie Fisher's death. And if I'm going to be completely honest, this also serves to soothe and please my slightly over-dramatic, romantic, OTP, HanLeia shipping heart.

In the interest of maintaining consistency with the piece I was working off of (thank you IMSDb for your copy of the script from _The Force Awakens_ to use as reference), and to give myself some much needed practice in this arena of writing, I originally wrote this fanfic in script format. I am, however, posting this fanfic in a chaptered short story format so it is better received by a wider range of readers. Also in the interest of maintaining consistency with the original script/plot of _TFA_ , I have copied in certain segments of the existing dialogue/plot as required to line up with my original segments. Places where I have used the pre-existing dialogue/plot have been indicated by _italics_ and **bold** type. All credits for these indicated segments go to LucasFilm/Disney. By that token, any segments from the original script/film that are not directly mentioned/altered in my version are for all intents and purposes unchanged in the realm of this fanfic– my story is very HanLeia centric and I wasn't going to needlessly copy out pre-existing work just for a full script/plot re-creation. In addition to making changes to Han and Leia's plot in this story, I have also made some other changes to situations/characters in the original script/film to better serve my overall story arc, as well as based on personal preference. These changes should be kept in mind as you read this fanfic. First off, in my version Lt. Connix is not a technician with the Resistance. Here I envision her of a higher rank, a more junior General if you will, who Leia has taken under her wing to train in hopes of her one day taking Leia's place in the ranks of the Resistance (seeing Carrie and Billie together on screen gave me some serious generational passing of the torch feels) – and, as such, Connix replaces Leia in all her scenes post the farewell with Han in the original film. Secondly, there is a brief scene in the original film where the Falcon is discovered on Starkiller Base and there is an allusion to the Falcon being searched by First Order troops. For the purposes of my story I would ask that you look to this scene as more than an allusion. As it serves my story, the Falcon is searched by the First Order, and they sabotage the ship in a few ways as a little contingency plan to prevent the escape of its as-of-yet undiscovered crew and whomever they may try to take along with them (sorry, I can't say more, this is already kind of spoiler-ish for my story).

Ok, just so I don't get sued, here is my little copyright disclaimer. I do not own in any way/shape/form _Star Wars_ , its characters, or existing original stories etc. – all legal rights/licenses/ownership belongs to LucasFilm and Disney and I have indicated where credit is due to them directly and my sources for existing original material in the above paragraph. I have only borrowed their characters/realm for my own entertainment and yours, and I am receiving no compensation/payment of financial or any other means for any of this work.

Now, enjoy the story…

Chapter 1: Goodbye again…

 ** _The Resistance base on D'Qar was a flurry of activity, pilots and technicians running around readying various aircrafts for the upcoming battle with the First Order. The late afternoon sun beat down upon Han Solo and his crew as they hurried to finish the last minute preparations on the Falcon for what might come to be her final fight._**

 ** _"_** ** _Chewie, check that donal capitator. Come on. Let's go," Han barked as he observed his ship with a keen, critical eye. Then, noticing Finn fooling around with several detonator spheres as he sat on an overturned crate, "Finn, be careful with those – they're explosives."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Now you tell me?" Finn choked nervously, almost dropping the detonator that was sitting in his hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _No matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave," said a soft yet powerful voice from somewhere behind Han._**

 ** _Han turned slowly to face the owner of the voice which he had come to know as well as his own. With a roguish grin he took a step towards her and replied, "That's why I did it – so you'd miss me."_**

 ** _Leia let out a small laugh as she took the final steps to come face to face with her estranged husband. "I did miss you," she added with a soft smile._**

 ** _Han just stared at her sweetly for a moment, and then he took the opportunity to ask his wife the question that had been plaguing his mind for years. The question he knew he needed the answer to before leaving again, especially if he wouldn't able to come back. "It wasn't all bad, was it? Huh? Some of it was…good."_**

 ** _"…_** ** _pretty good," Leia agreed with a small nod and half smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Some things never change," Han pressed, trying to gauge how she really felt how things stood between them._**

 ** _"_** ** _True - you still drive me crazy," she agreed, now with a full smile and a familiar mischievous glint in her eye that Han hadn't seen in ages._**

 ** _Han released something between a soft chuckle and a sigh and softly placed his hands upon her shoulders. They stared into one another's eyes, and to anyone who knew them it could have been a picture of them from thirty years before. In a few short moments their looks into one another's eyes told of all their thoughts and fears. They were both painfully aware that there was a good chance Han would not make it back from this mission alive. Slowly their arms found their way around each other and they both held on fiercely, quietly._**

 ** _Leia let out a soft sigh against Han's chest, relishing in the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear. Then she whispered softly, longingly, "Han…if you see our son again –"_**

"I'll bring him home," Han vowed with a hoarse voice as he held her tighter to him and placed a gentle kiss upon the top of her head.

Leia held him a little tighter for a moment, a silent thank you and expression of love before slowly extracting herself from his arms and trying to regain her bearings. "How long until you leave?" she asked softly, though not really eager to hear the answer.

"Not long…just have to make sure everything's in working order then we'll head out," he replied, glancing over towards the Falcon where Chewbacca and Finn continued to work. Looking back at his wife he didn't miss the sadness that crossed her face, and the corners of his mouth turned downward at the sight of her sorrow. He was about to try and offer some words of comfort to her when he was interrupted by an officer approaching them.

"General Organa, we need you in the command centre," the young officer called out urgently.

Leia squared her shoulders, stepping back into her role as General Organa, and slightly turned her head towards the officer without really looking at him. "I'll be right there," she replied shortly before looking back up into Han's eyes. Though she tried to hide her disappointment at their time being cut short, she was far from successful.

"You'd better go," Han sighed gruffly, looking off towards other crews working on other ships, not wanting to see the sadness in her eyes or watch her walk back out of his life so soon after she'd walked back in.

Leia nodded sadly, not really knowing what else there was to say between them given the situation they were facing. As she turned to leave she was caught off guard when Han reached out and took hold of her hand, pulling her back to face him once more. Before she could ask him what he was doing he reached up to gently caress her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Leia," he whispered huskily. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hadn't said those words to her before leaving. No matter what arguments they had had in the past, however many differences of opinion, the fact that he loved her more than life itself had never, and would never, change. And if the mission blew straight to hell and he wasn't able to come back to her, he didn't want her to ever have any doubts about how he had felt.

"I know," she smiled up at him warmly. "I love you too." She pulled him into a tight embrace then and sighed, "Please be careful."

A warm smile crossed Han's face then as he teased into her hair, "Hey, who do you think you're talking to?"

Leia let out a genuine laugh then looked up into his eyes and teased back, "You really want me to answer that?"

Han favoured her with one of his infamous smirks as he reluctantly released her from his arms, her smiling up at him and trying to remember his face just this way – just in case – before turning and heading back to the command centre.

Once Leia was out of his line of vision, Han looked back towards the Falcon and quickly made his way over when he heard his first mate let out an angry whortle. "Whaddya mean it's not working," he called out in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Malfunctions and Memories

Leia slowly made her way across the base in the fading light of early evening. As she made her way towards the buildings that housed the barracks she took in the sight of the various X-wings, Starfighters, and freighters strewn across the base, all poised and ready for the impending battle with the First Order. She couldn't help but wonder how many of these aircrafts would actually make it through the battle, how many pilots would actually make it back home. Of those who would be fortunate enough to make it back, what degrees of harm, loss, and devastation would they be forced to endure by virtue of just surviving the battle alone? These were thoughts that had plagued Leia's mind for the duration of her career in the Rebel Alliance and, subsequently, the Resistance. She had always hated the constant knowledge of the losses that would inevitably come along with both their victories and defeats. Yes, it was all a part of the duty of fighting the dark forces that seemed to always find a way to hold the systems of the galaxy in their clutches, and no man or woman who had fought for the Alliance or the Resistance had been ignorant to that fact; but for as long as she could remember – particularly since the destruction of Alderaan – she had considered everyone to be part of an extended family of sorts, and each loss was a crushing blow to her, even if she didn't let it show. The feeling had gotten worse in recent years, however. Now when she addressed the pilots, crews, and technicians she couldn't help but see how young they'd all become as she aged, couldn't help but see Ben's face among the young men who stood before her. Had she ever truly been that young and taking part in this war? The concept was mind boggling to her. And knowing how she would feel if Ben were to die in battle made her feel all the more guilty knowing the suffering that would befall other mothers across the galaxy as their sons and daughters perished under her leadership in this horrendous war. But she couldn't let herself dwell upon these thoughts too long, or she wouldn't be able to go on with it. Leia shook her ruminations from her mind and tried to focus on the tasks at hand, namely finalizing the plans for the attack on Starkiller Base and trying to get some much needed rest before the battle began. It was sure to be a long, arduous ordeal and there would be no time for rest once it began.

She had just about made it across the base and to the barracks when the sight of the Falcon caught her eye. She was rather confused to see it still sitting there, boarding ramp lowered, when she had fully expected Han, Chewbacca, and Finn to have started their journey hours ago. She turned and headed towards the ship, determined to learn what the hold-up was – they were on a very tight schedule after all.

Almost as soon as she made her way to the top of the boarding ramp Leia could hear the sound of Han spouting Correllian curses, and in short order found him in the circuitry bay. She leaned against the doorframe, trying not to laugh as she watched Han angrily try to fuse various frayed wires with a small torch-like device.

"Having problems with the bucket of bolts again Captain?" she teased, having to raise her voice a bit to be heard over Han's stream of expletives.

Han looked up quickly and pulled off his protective goggles so he could be sure he wasn't hallucinating, and he wasn't – in front of him stood his wife, smirking at him. He set down his googles and soldering torch on a nearby crate and crossed his arms over his chest, a dark smolder settling upon his face. "What have I told you about mocking my ship, Your Highness? And I think it was _General_ last time I checked."

Laugh gave a light, tinkling laugh at Han's expense, then, feigning seriousness, responded, "Oh forgive me, _General_. What seems to be the problem with this fine piece of machinery?"

Han looked down at the floor, running a frustrated hand through his hair, and grumbled in a barely audible voice, "The hyperdrive…"

"What was that?" Leia asked in a teasing voice, having full well heard what Han said.

"I said the _hyperdrive_ ," he replied through gritted teeth, still not looking up at her.

Leia's hand came up to her mouth as she tried, albeit with very little success, to stifle a laugh, for which she received a glare from her exasperated husband.

"And what exactly do you find so funny?" he growled, not finding the situation amusing in the slightest.

"Oh nothing," she said breathily, still trying to maintain her composure. "Some things never change is all…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Han asked defensively, arms once again crossed over his chest.

"When has it ever _not_ been the hyperdrive that malfunctions on this thing?" Leia asked, deadpan.

Han was silent for a minute, chewing the inside of his cheek, before grunting, "Yeah…guess you got a point there."

Leia couldn't help but smile at him – he really hadn't changed much at all. But she knew better than to needle him too much about the Falcon's mechanical woes. Pointing over to the circuit panel he had been working on when she entered, she asked, "So the circuits blew out on you?"

Han released a heavy, discouraged sigh and ran a hand through his hair roughly once more. "Yeah, along with the main compressor – I gotta completely replace it."

"I'm sure one of the mechanics must have a spare compressor lying around here somewhere…' Leia offered, trying to be helpful.

"I already asked around," he groused in reply. "Apparently there aren't any available until the freighter of spare parts comes in at oh-six-hundred."

"That's going to be cutting things pretty close to try and prevent the full mobilization of Starkiller Base…" Leia sighed softly, brow furrowed in worry.

Han reached out then and placed reassuring hand on her shoulders. "We'll get there in time, don't worry."

"It's my job to worry," she muttered before an idea came upon her. "I could always assign one of our ships to you and have the Falcon repaired and ready for you when you return."

"No way! No one touches the Falcon except for me and Chewie. She may be a 'bucket of bolts', but she's mine and I wouldn't want to fly anything else into this," he responded, an intensity in his eyes that she had missed in their years apart.

"Ok, take it easy Flyboy," she laughed. "It was just a suggestion." She found that she liked that she was still able to get under his skin a bit, even after all this time.

Han hadn't seen her feisty and playful like this in a long time – at least not with him – and he wasn't quite ready to see her go just yet. He didn't even mind the silly nickname from when they had first met all those years ago. With a smug grin he stared her down and said, "Well I've got a suggestion for you, Your Worship."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" she queried with a sardonic smirk of her own at his use of her old nickname.

Han's face softened suddenly and his eyes filled with a look of sincere longing that nearly broke her heart.

"Stay and have dinner with us," he asked softly. Then he coaxingly added, "Chewie's makin' your favourite…it'll give us some time to catch up, and I know Chewie's really missed you. You wouldn't want to disappoint a Wookie now, would ya?"

Leia could tell it meant a lot to him that she stayed for a while and she couldn't say no. If she were honest with herself, she really did want to stay for as long as she could – she had missed both he and Chewbacca desperately. "Ok, I'll stay," she said softly. Then, with a teasing smile, "I wouldn't want to disappoint Chewie."

A while later Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Finn sat around a medium sized table in the Falcon's galley, the remains of their dinner scattered across the surface. It had been a lighthearted evening filled with reminiscing and laughter, despite the dark challenges that lay ahead of them in the days to come – a welcome distraction from the possibility that they may never be together in the same way again.

"That was delicious Chewie, thank you," Leia sighed happily, leaning back in her chair completely relaxed.

Chewbacca whortled a happy reply as he cleared the table and placed the dishes in the washer.

"That was really good," Finn agreed enthusiastically. "I didn't know Wookies could cook."

Chewbacca growled menacingly at Finn's last statement, causing the young man to shrink back nervously in his seat and Han to let out a hearty laugh.

"Easy Chew, he meant it as a compliment. Right kid?"

"Yeah…a compliment," Finn stuttered anxiously. "I didn't mean to offend you Chewie."

Chewbacca harrumphed quietly, accepting the young man's apology before returning to cleaning up the galley.

Finn suddenly felt rather awkward among his companions, and decided to make his exit for the night. "Anyway, I think I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight General Organa, Solo. 'Night Chewie." He rose from his seat and left galley, followed by "goodnights" from his companions.

Moments later Chewie made his way over to where Han and Leia were still sitting. He gave Leia a loving pat on the head and whortled a goodnight to them both.

"Goodnight Chewie," she said warmly, touched by the familiar gesture.

"'Night Chew," Han called after his first mate as he exited the galley, leaving Han and Leia to themselves.

Leia looked over to the chrono on the wall and, noticing the hour, looked back to Han with sad shadows in her eyes. "I should probably get going too; we both have and early start tomorrow."

She rose from her seat and began to head out of the galley, but Han quickly caught up with her, catching her by the hand just as she made it to the entryway. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Don't go yet…please…" he whispered softly by her ear.

Leia couldn't resist the pleading tone of his voice, nor the pleading in his eyes when she turned to face him once more. "Ok…but just for a little while longer though," she sighed with a small smile. She really hadn't wanted to leave yet, but she knew the longer she stayed, the harder it would be for both of them when it was time to go.

A roguish grin spread across Han's face as he said, "Why don't you go sit in the main hold – I've got a surprise for you." When Leia responded with an inquisitive stare he chuckled and added, "You'll like it. Just trust me, ok?"

"Alright," she replied, thoroughly intrigued, before heading towards the main hold.

Several minutes later, as Leia sat patiently on a small sofa of sorts near the holo-chess table, Han entered the main hold carrying two wine glasses filled almost to the brim with bubbling pink liquid. He made his way over to where Leia was seated, handing her one of the glasses as he took a seat beside her.

"What's this? Are we celebrating something?" she asked with a warm, surprised laugh.

"Just something I knew you'd like," he replied with a smile. "But if you need a reason, we could toast to – "

"Being home?" she interjected. A loving smile spread across her face when she saw his expression of surprise at her suggestion, and she leaned in closer to him. "She may be a hunk of junk, but the Falcon's always felt like home to me too."

"To being home then," he grinned softly.

They raised their glasses and clinked them in a toast, then sipped their wine as they gazed intently upon each other.

A surprised expression quickly played across Leia's face as she exclaimed, "Han! This is – "

"Alderaanian wine," he said, finishing her thought. "The same vintage we drank at our wedding," he added softly.

"I thought those were the last bottles of it left. Where did you find this?" she asked in awe.

A smug grin played upon Han's lips then as he explained. "Oh, I was doing a smuggling job for an old antiques dealer a few years back, and as it turned out he had a taste for rare wines and quite the collection. I convinced him to let me take his Alderaanian stock off of his hands as part of my payment."

"Really?" Leia asked, finding the behaviour a bit unusual for Han.

"Yeah…surprised?" he replied shyly.

"Maybe a little…" she answered honestly.

Han looked away from her then and stared down into his glass. "I missed you…us…the way things were. It was nice to have a piece of it as a reminder. I guess I hoped that we'd be able to share it together again one day…" he explained in a soft tone of voice Leia had only heard a handful of times in all the years they had known one another.

She watched him as he took another sip from his glass, avoiding direct eye contact with her, and she felt guilty for having made him think she doubted his sincerity or intentions. She reached out and gently rubbed her hand up and down the length of his arm. "It was very sweet of you…" she said softly, lovingly.

"I wouldn't go that far," he said with a biting laugh.

Leia gave his arm a squeeze then, finally getting him to look into her eyes. "No, you wouldn't…but it's true," she answered back. She took another sip of her wine, staring at him intently.

In that moment Han realized just how foolish he had been to give up and stay away for so many years. Before him sat this woman who, for whatever unexplainable reason, had always managed to see the best in him even when he believed it never existed in the first place; a woman who truly loved him, when no one else – other than maybe Chewie of course – ever had. He knew he wouldn't be able to let her go again, wouldn't be able to go back to the way things had been for years. And he knew that this would be his only chance for the foreseeable future to try and sort things out with her so they could have some kind of a chance at happiness again before it was too late.

"Do you ever get tired of it all?" he asked cautiously, knowing that her temper may flare with the conversation, but also that the conversation had to be had.

"Of what?" Leia asked innocently, though having an idea of where he was headed. She had known this conversation was a long time coming.

"All of it. Not having a life of your own…being held back by a bunch of beaurocrats that only see a pretty face to front their agenda…" Han continued, looking straight into her eyes, searching for a reaction she might night voice openly.

"Han please…" she sighed, looking away from him to set her glass down on the holo-chess table.

He wasn't surprised she wanted to avoid the subject – it was a sore one between them – but it had gone unresolved for too long now. "No Leia. Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you're happy livin' like this? Hiding in the wings of the Resistance day in and day out?"

"It's what I have, what I'm good at," she replied with a stubborn glare.

"But you deserve more…better," he retorted with matching stubbornness.

"I had that – see how it turned out!" she snapped back at him before turning away, unable to see the hurt she knew would be present in his eyes after that statement, not wanting to fight with him.

Han glanced down at his lap, feeling guilty that he had upset her – feeling guilty for all the times he had let her down. He brought his glass to his lips and drained it, then set it down roughly on the table in frustration. "Leia…" he said softly, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Han, please," she pleaded, removing his hand from her shoulder before rising and crossing the room. "I don't want to fight with you."

Han was right behind her in a flash – he wasn't going to give up this time. It was far past time for things to be made right, if not for them as a couple then at least for her happiness – that was all he had ever wanted for her, though he hadn't always done the greatest job at providing it. With a gentle but firm voice he sighed, "I don't want to fight with you either. I want you to be happy, and it's clear you aren't."

Leia whipped around to face him, nearly colliding with him in the process and causing him to take a step back to give her some space. "Maybe I was never meant to be happy," she retorted, sadness and defeat evident behind the defiant fire in her eyes.

"I don't believe that for a minute Sweetheart," he said with that tender tone that always managed to find its way past all of her defenses.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she sighed with a sad smile. "I've made my peace with how my life has turned out for the most part…"

"Leia…" he sighed woefully, reaching out to cup her cheek. He wanted to say more, to apologize, to try and make things better, but she silenced him by gently placing one of her delicate fingers to his lips.

"I should go, and you should get some sleep," she said in a breathy voice. "Thank you for tonight – for supper, the trip down memory lane…the wine," she added with a small smile. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered close to his ear, "Be safe…"

Leia turned once more and began to head out of the main hold when Han called out to her.

"This isn't over – we're going to finish this conversation when I get back," he said in a grumbling tone that let her know he meant business.

Leia turned back to look at him from the doorway to the main corridor. As frustrating as it could be at times, she really did love his stubborn streak. "I'll be looking forward to that," she smiled at him warmly. She truly hoped beyond all hope that he would be able to come through on that promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Late Night Confessions

Leia lay asleep in bed, her cabin dark with the late night hour. She moaned in her sleep, tossing and turning, clearly distressed. Before long she bolted upright in bed, fear evident across her face and chest heaving as she gulped in breaths of air, trying to calm her racing heart. "Han…" she gasped in a hoarse whisper.

The lights of the interior of the Millennium Falcon were dimmed to night-cycle, providing just the bare minimum of light to make navigating the corridors without colliding into things possible. Leia quietly made her way through the corridors, an eerie sensation washing over her at the silence of the ship. It had always made her a bit ill at ease when the Falcon was docked and silent at night; she was so accustomed to the sound of the engines whirring at various levels of speed depending on where the ship was travelling and how quickly it had to get there – and the Falcon was almost _always_ on its way somewhere.

Before long she found herself in front of the door to Han's cabin, palming the access panel and silently making her way into the room. A gentle smile played upon her lips at the sight of him sound asleep in bed. If she didn't know him better she could have described him as looking almost angelic in that moment. A pang of pain pierced her heart at the reminder that he and Ben shared the same peaceful expression in their sleep, but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind – it just hurt too much to dwell on it. Instead she smiled down at her husband adoringly and breathed a small sigh of relief, reaching out to brush his hair away from his forehead and gently caress his face.

Han stirred slightly at her touch, his eyes slowly fluttering open a few moments later. "Leia?" he whispered with confused, sleepy eyes and throaty voice. He rubbed at his eyes in a child-like manner, and when he realized she was really in front of him he sat straight up in bed, now fully alert. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. If she was here at this time of night something had to have happened.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong," she murmured softly in reply, beginning to feel guilty for waking him. She had just been so frightened by her nightmare she had to see for herself that he was alright – at least for the time being.

"You don't actually expect me to buy that, do you?" he asked with an arched brow.

Leia folded her hands into her lap and stared down at them, not sure how to explain her sudden presence on his bed in the middle of the night. It had been years since she last sought him out in the darkness to put her fears to rest, and back then it had been nightmares about her encounters with Vader and the destruction of Alderaan. She didn't know how to, or if she even could, bring herself to explain her nightmare and fears about him. Would speaking of the nightmare bring it to be some sort of self-fulfilling prophecy? She knew the idea was silly, but it terrified her none the less.

Han could see the fear dancing in her eyes; she'd never been able to hide it from him despite her best efforts and to her constant frustration. There had only ever been one thing that caused her to seek him out in the middle of the night, other than legitimate issues with whatever battle they were involved in of course. "Nightmares again Sweetheart?" he asked in a soft, loving tone of voice.

"Among other things," she mumbled in reply, still looking down at her hands. The nightmare had been the biggest reason for her going to him but, if she was completely honest with herself, she knew she just hadn't been ready to let go of him again so soon. She wanted to spend more time with him…she missed him…

Han reached over and took her hands into his, gently kissing her knuckles. "Will you let me help?" he asked softly, knowing full well her pride and strength always had, and always would, prevent her from asking for it. It had always been an unspoken understanding between them that she would accept his help when she needed him, but he had to be the one to offer it. She had spent too long having only herself to depend on, and the luxury of openly depending on someone else for anything at all could come at much too high a price in the long run. Over the years she had become more comfortable in seeking him out when she needed him, but he still needed to make the first move in actively doing something to help her. It had been a source of pride for him that he was who she had come to trust with the vulnerable side of herself.

Leia nodded slowly in reply to his question then asked, haltingly, "Could you…would you just hold me for a bit?"

In that moment Han loved her all the more for still wanting him to be there to comfort her, even after he had spent so much time not being there when he should have been. "Of course," he replied with a smile warm like a sunset. He moved over in the bed to make room for her and pulled back the covers, patting the mattress beside him. Leia climbed in beside him and he took her into his arms, laying them back against the pillows. "How's that he asked," he asked softly.

"Perfect," she replied with a contented sigh as she snuggled closer to his chest.

Han kissed the top of her head and began to gently stroke her hair, which she had left loose and flowing down to her waist in her haste to go see him. "Wanna tell me about your nightmare?" he prodded gently.

Leia shivered in his arms, a sense of foreboding washing over her at the memory of her nightmare. She pulled closer to him, turning her face more into his chest. "Not really…it was just a dream, right?" she sighed sadly.

"You sure?" he asked, suspecting that it had been more than just a bad dream.

"I don't want to think about it," she whispered in a voice that was almost child-like.

Han knew better than to push about the subjects of her night terrors when she didn't offer up information on her own right away. She had shared more with him in their time together than she had ever shared with anyone since her parents had died, but she still kept some things to herself alone and he respected that, just as she respected he had things he preferred to keep to himself. "Ok, you don't have to Sweetheart," he murmured softly into her hair, breathing in the flowery scent of her shampoo.

"Thank you," she whispered, running her hand slowly across his chest. She had almost forgotten how easy it could be, letting him take care of her, if even only in the smallest of ways for the briefest of moments. Already she felt a bit better, just lying there with his arms around her. If she let herself she could almost make herself forget everything that had gone wrong over the past several years, forget everything that was presently going on and what may go wrong in the days to come. Though she knew she really couldn't let herself do it, she couldn't resist pretending for just a while. Who knew when, if ever, she and Han would be able to just exist in a little bubble of their own like this again. She knew all too well how precious these moments were, and she didn't want to let worrying about what had been and what might be ruin them.

"Do they happen often, the nightmares?" Han asked gently as he ran his hand up and down her back in soothing strokes, breaking Leia out of her reverie.

"Sometimes more often than others…more than I'd like anyway," she murmured, still tracing lazy circles against his chest.

"How have you been dealing with them?" he asked in earnest. Then, with a devilish grin she couldn't see, he teased, "Got some other _nightmare hero_ I should know about?"

Leia quickly pulled herself into a semi-sitting position and glared down at him with flames in her eyes. "Did you _really_ just ask me that?" she hissed in disbelief.

Han chuckled with a roguish grin and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Hold your fire Sweetheart, I was only teasing."

 _Scoundrel_ , Leia thought to herself her temper only simmering a bit at his statement. "You're not very funny," she scolded with an arched brow and tone that said she was dead serious.

 _Sith, way to go Solo_ , Han chastised himself. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically, genuinely feeling bad for having upset her. He'd only meant to have a little fun with her like he had before, when they were together – but clearly his timing had been off on this one.

With a small, sour frown on her lips Leia lay back down against his chest, her ear resting over his heart so she could listen to its steady beat. Then, so quietly that had he not been paying attention he may not have heard her at all, she said, "You're the only one I've ever trusted – ever could trust – with my fears Han…that will never change."

Han kissed the top of her head once more, knowing how deep the truth of that statement ran; and by the gods how it made him feel so damned guilty for having let her down so many times in their years together – she had deserved so much better from him. Hell, if he was being totally honest with himself, deep down he believed she had always deserved better _than_ him. "Thank you for trusting me…even if I don't always deserve it."

Leia brought her hand up to caress the crook of his neck, gently stroking her thumb under the line of his jaw for a few silent moments. "I'm sorry for earlier," she whispered suddenly. "I was cold and it wasn't fair to you." She had been regretting how the evening had ended earlier from the moment she stepped off of the Falcon to return to her cabin. It was part of the reason why she had gone back to him so easily despite the hour and her pride. She didn't want that to be the last time they spoke to one another if something were to happen.

Han reached up and took her hand, bringing it to his lips so he could place a tender kiss to her palm. "Don't worry about that, there's nothing to apologize for. I wasn't exactly giving you an easy time either."

"You were right though," she said with a smile in her voice, knowing how surprised he was going to be by that statement.

Han pulled back a bit from her and looked into her eyes, the surprise evident in his own. "Come again?"

Leia swatted at his shoulder playfully and said, "You heard me – and don't let it go to your head Flyboy."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he chuckled.

"Mmmhmm, sure," she mused skeptically.

Han could do nothing but smile at her in that moment and pulled her close to him once more. He had really missed this. But he was also still very worried about his wife; he knew all too well how much she could internalize her troubles to the point of her own detriment. He felt so bad for all the times she had had to face things alone, he wanted to do everything he could to help her now. "So tell me, how _have_ you been dealing with the nightmares?"

"Not very effectively," Leia replied with a soft laugh.

"Come on," he continued to pry, giving her arm a little squeeze. "Elaborate a little."

"Oh I don't know," she sighed. She really didn't want to dwell on it, but she knew Han wouldn't drop the subject until he got the answers he was after. "I try to ignore them, and when that doesn't work I just don't sleep much. I try to keep myself busy…"

"I never should have left," he grumbled with a barely contained thunder to his voice. "I should have been here with you," he added self-deprecatingly.

Leia lifted her head from his chest to give him a fierce look. "Don't – you can't be here to hold my hand every time I get a little scared," she said firmly.

Han stared back at her with matching fierceness and said, "No, but I sure as hell could have been around a _lot_ more often. At least you wouldn't have been killin' yourself standing up like you used to – like you must be doing now."

It touched her how protective he still was, and she really did love him for it, but she didn't want this to be another argument between them. They couldn't change any of it and she much preferred to enjoy the little bit of time they had together now while they still had it. "Han, stop. We can't change what's already happened, there's no use being upset over it."

 _Pragmatic as always_ , Han thought to himself. But he wasn't going to let it go this time – he had complacently just let things be as they were for far too long now and it was past time that he spoke up. With a sigh he said, "No, we can't – but we can decide what happens now."

Leia looked at him with a puzzled stare as he reached up to brush her hair back from her face and trace the lines of her cheekbones and the slope of her nose with gentle fingers. "Come away with me," he said softly. "When all this stuff with Starkiller Base is over – just come away with me; we can go anywhere you want, do anything you'd like. We can make a go of it again – be happy again. What do you say?"

A warm smile lit up Leia's face – truth be told she would love nothing more at that moment, but things were never that easy. She reached out and lightly traced the scar that ran across his chin – she had always found it made him look distinguished, and even more ruggedly handsome than he already was. "That sounds like a nice idea, but – "

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought as Han silenced her with a finger gently placed on her lips, much like she had done earlier that night. "Don't give me an answer now," he said. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

Leia gave him a flirtatious smirk and replied, "Running off with a scoundrel like you? I'll definitely have to put a _lot_ of thought into that."

Han grinned back at her cockily and mused, "Guess I'm lucky you like scoundrels then, aren't I?"

Leia let out a hearty laugh and ran her fingers through his hair as she replied, "I guess so."

Han gently took Leia's face into his hands and brought her closer to him so their lips met in a gentle kiss. Their kiss grew deeper, the two of them rediscovering one another again for a few minutes until they finally parted to gaze into one another's eyes, each wanting to be sure this hadn't all been a dream. They smiled adoringly at one another, so happy to be wrapped up in that moment of pure love, just the two of them once again.

"I love you Princess," Han sighed happily, placing another small kiss on her mouth.

"I love you Scoundrel," Leia beamed back up at him as she kissed him once more.

They pulled the covers over one another then and pulled each other close so they were heart to heart, a tangle of arms and legs – two bodies held together as one by an embrace they'd both longed for since neither knew when. It was like this that they fell asleep, not worrying about what would come to face them the next day. All that mattered that night was that they were together and, at least for the moment, happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Stowaway

Han awoke very early the next morning, the grey light of dawn just beginning to permeate the darkness of the night. He rolled over and stretched his arm across the bed, searching for Leia, but found her side empty. His eyes shot open and he looked around the room for any sign of her, but to no avail. As he sat up on the side of the bed he spotted a note propped up against the chrono on his bedside table and immediately recognized Leia's handwriting.

 _Thank you for last night. See you soon. I love you, stay safe. Leia_

Han was staring down at the letter when there was a knock at his door and the unmistakable sound of Chewie grumbling from the other side.

"Yeah, yeah keep your fur on, I'm up!" he snapped grumpily as he rose from the bed and quickly dressed, slipping the note inside the interior pocket of his jacket before he left the room.

Later that morning Han, Chewie, and Finn sat in the cockpit of the Falcon, the ship travelling at sub-light speed as they exited the atmosphere of D'Qar. Finn could tell something was up with Han – he'd been more quiet than usual and was glaring out into the darkness of sub-light space as though the stars were loathsome insects that needed to be squashed. He hadn't even heard Han say more than a few words to Chewie as they did their pre-flight checks before take-off.

Before long the silence grew unbearably awkward, and it seemed to be irritating Chewie as well as he tried to make conversation. Chewie whortled away at Han, asking why Leia hadn't come to see them off.

"I don't know Chewie," he growled, still glaring into space. "She's got an entire Resistance base to run; maybe they needed her for something more important than waving goodbye to us," he added with biting sarcasm.

Chewie grumbled deeply at his best friend, not very satisfied with his reply, or his attitude.

"I am not _grumpy_! Would you just get ready to make the jump to lightspeed?" Han snapped, glaring at the Wookie.

Chewie rolled his eyes and turned in his seat to mumble something at Finn who was seated right behind him.

"Oh no, don't you get me involved in this," Finn warned. "I'm not poking my nose into his marriage, or love life, or whatever it is."

Chewie grumbled at the lack of support from Finn and turned back in his seat. It were times like these when he really missed Luke.

"Wise choice kid," Han remarked as he began to press various buttons on the console. "Ok, make sure you're strapped in. We're making the jump to lightspeed in three…two…one…"

Han pushed the throttle forward and the Falcon was suddenly launched into hyperspace, stars streaking past the viewport of the cockpit.

Finn gazed out the viewport, completely awestruck at the sight before him. "Wow…does that ever get old?"

Han let out a content sigh and replied, "Nope." Everything else may have been a mess, but the wonder of space, stars, and flight never changed – never disappointed him.

In the main corridor of the Falcon a floorboard concealing one of several smuggling compartments lifted and was pushed aside from the opening by a pair of small, but strong, feminine hands. A moment later Leia climbed out of the compartment with an ease that demonstrated her experience with such activities, and quickly placed the board back over the opening silently. After dusting off her trousers and tucking a few stray hairs back into place, she made her way down the corridor towards the cockpit. Once she faced the door she took a deep breath and braced herself for Han's anger before palming the door open and entering to the stunned expressions of Han, Chewie, and Finn.

"How long until we reach Starkiller Base?" she asked, nonchalant and ever the image of control and composure.

In record time Han unclasped his seat belt and rose angrily from his chair to meet her face to face. "I think the better question is what in the name of Sith are you doing here?!" he growled.

"I think it's pretty clear," she retorted fiercely. "I'm taking part in this mission." She had known he was going to be difficult about her coming along, but she was ready to give as good as she got when it came to Han's arguments against her joining their team.

"Oh I don't think so!" he thundered. "Chewie bring us back to sub-light speed, we're taking her back right now."

"No you aren't," Leia countered indignantly. "There isn't enough time for that so you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm here and actively participating in the mission."

"She kind of has a point," Finn agreed nervously, Chewie howling in agreement with him.

Han glared at the three of them, completely exasperated. Had they no idea at all what was happening, what could happen, on this mission? "You've all lost your minds, you know that?" he exclaimed in frustration. Then turning a harsh, fiery stare to his wife he ordered, "Come on, we're going to have a little chat."

"I only take orders from one person Hotshot, and that's _me_ ," she huffed angrily, not caring at all for the tone he was taking with her.

"That's mine line," he grumbled, losing more and more patience by the second.

"What are you going to do about it Flyboy?" she taunted defiantly, hands on her hips.

"Move it Princess," he said through gritted teeth as he walked her out of the cockpit, as though he was pushing her back with the force of his stare alone.

Once Han and Leia had exited the cockpit Finn turned to Chewie as asked, incredulously, "Are they always like this?"

Chewie whortled affirmatively, clapping Finn on the back before returning to his seat at the ship's controls.

Han stormed down the corridor towards his cabin, pulling Leia along behind him with a firm grip on her hand. She struggled to keep up with his angry pace, but managed to hold her own until they reached the door to his cabin and he slammed his palm against the access panel to gain entry. He let go of her hand and stormed into the room, an unspoken understanding that she was expected to follow him inside – which she did, very close on his heels indeed.

"Han would you calm down and just listen –" she said a bit breathlessly before he cut her off.

"No I won't calm down! What the Kriff were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you're doing? How dangerous this mission is? You're going back and that's final!" he shouted furiously as he turned to face her, face flushed and a vein throbbing in his temple. How could she risk putting herself in danger like this? Yes she was strong, a hell of a fighter, and an amazing leader – but they were going up against what was essentially a planet-sized bomb supported by hundreds if not thousands of highly trained troops. She had never faced anything of this magnitude and he was not going to risk losing her over some ridiculous delusion of grandeur she appeared to be operating under at present.

Leia had expected him to be angry, but this degree of fury was not what she had expected at all – she had never seen him like this, at least not with her, despite their many heated arguments. She knew she had to take some additional steps to ensure he would listen to her, otherwise they would be there fighting until they reached Starkiller Base. "You won't make me go back," she said in a calm, almost hypnotic voice.

"I won't make you go back," Han repeated as though in a trance. After realizing what he had just said he shook his head clear and growled in frustration, "Dammit Leia! Jedi mind tricks – really?"

Leia crossed her arms and stared him down, looking every bit the general she was. "Well you refused to listen – you left me no other choice."

Han let out a discouraged sigh and said, "Leia, you don't know what you're getting into…"

Was he serious? Who did he think he was talking to – some teenage pilot fresh off the moisture farm? Planting her hands firmly on her hips and jutting her chin out defiantly she retorted, "As a matter of fact I do – I probably have a better idea than you do actually! I am fully aware of how dangerous this mission is, and I have been on plenty of dangerous missions before if you recall. I did help destroy two Death Stars in case you've forgotten, so I really don't see what you're so damn angry about!"

Han mirrored her stance, puffing out his chest for added measure. "You weren't on those stations when they were compromised – this base is more dangerous than anything you've ever been directly involved in and you know it! It's too dangerous Leia!"

"Oh but it's not too dangerous for you is it? Because you're a man, is that it?" she countered, completely incensed by his chest-beating exercise in male dominance.

"Dammit Leia, you know that isn't what I mean," he barked, at the ends of his patience – she was just being unnecessarily difficult now.

"Then please, be my guest and tell me what you _do_ mean," she snapped back, at her wits end with his arguing.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he sighed gruffly. "I just got you back and I couldn't bear it if I lost you again ok? I don't care about the risks I have to take – but I don't want you jeopardizing yourself because of some reckless decision…"

"I feel the same way about you!" she exclaimed. How was it that he still didn't grasp that concept? But now there was another matter at hand for them to discuss. She sighed and continued, "And it wasn't a reckless decision…I put quite a bit of thought into it actually."

"Oh really, and when was that?" he asked sardonically.

"Last night. In fact, you're partly responsible for giving me the idea," she replied with a smug smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, completely flabbergasted.

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before meeting his eyes again. It was time to make her final pitch and hope he went for it, while giving his already inflated ego an unintentional boost in the process. She looked back up at him with a look that told him not to interrupt her until she was done. "You're the one that pointed out that I've spent however many years 'hiding in the wings', being 'held back', and barely living. Well you were right ok! I've been completely bored out of my mind and miserable for longer than I care to admit. So, what better way to start actually living again than to get back into the thick of things and at least have an active part in the fight I have given up so much of my life for? At least I'd still be living while I still have a life to live."

Han ran a hand over his face in frustration and thundered, "I meant you should be able to have something of a normal life – not go off and risk getting yourself killed!"

"But it's just fine for you to take that risk?" she bit back.

"I'm not needed the way you are! Even without the Resistance, you still have Luke that needs you…you may even have Ben who'll need you…"

 _Low blow Han_ , she thought to herself as she gained her composure after the pang of pain the mention of her son and brother had caused. "Luke has been missing for years – I can't find him and he hasn't reached out. And as much as I hope Ben will come back to us one day, I don't know for certain that will ever happen," she said in a voice lacking emotion.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point!"

"Dammit!" Han slammed his fist on the dresser in frustration – could she really be this obtuse? He looked at her with pleading eyes then, desperate for her to understand. "I've never lived what anyone would call a virtuous life – I've done plenty of things that I deserve to be punished for. Hell, the way I failed you and our son is reason enough on its own for me to be punished. If I can go out doing something that will bring about some good to this galaxy, then just maybe I have some shot at redemption. But you don't deserve to go out like that Leia – your whole life you've done nothing other than what was expected of you and try to help people; and by the gods have you sacrificed greatly to do that. You don't deserve to go through any more pain or sacrifice…"

Leia rolled her eyes in exasperation – how could he be so clueless? "You really don't get it, do you?" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Get what," Han huffed, tired of arguing.

"Without you there's nothing left for me to lose, nothing left for me to keep going on for! For it all to end wouldn't really be much of a loss. In fact, it might even be a blessing at this point!" she exclaimed, finally voicing the thoughts that had been running through her mind for longer than she could remember at that moment.

Han couldn't believe what she had just said and was across the room in two strides, firmly gripping her by the shoulders. "Stop, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that!"

"It's the truth!" she cried out, unable to hold the tidal wave of feelings back anymore. She had reached her breaking point and it all had to come out. "I've been living a shell of a life for years now and I'm done! I can't do it anymore Han, especially if I have to do it without you!"

He took her face gently into his hands then and said in an achingly tender voice, "Sweetheart, I'm not leaving you."

"You can't make me that promise, not on a mission like this," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Han couldn't bear to see her cry, or to see her suffering so. He knew there was no bringing her back now – they were going into this battle together whether he liked it or not, and all he could hope for was that they would make it out of the battle together. He sighed gruffly and dropped his hands to cover her shoulders once more, gently rubbing circles into them. "So what's your plan then, Your Worship?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Leia's mouth at the sound of her old nickname, and she looked up at him with shiny eyes – the tears still present but the sadness nearly gone. "We go blow up Starkiller Base and then I quit the Resistance – permanently. After that we'll go wherever this hunk of junk will take us – ok?"

"Hey, just last night you called this 'hunk of junk' home, if I remember correctly," he teased with feigned offence in his voice.

"Yes I did," Leia laughed at his teasing.

"Well you shouldn't insult her then – it hurts her feelings," he mock scolded.

"Oh, you!"

Han pulled her close to him again, his hands locked at the small of her back and barely a breath of space between them. "Do you really mean it?" he asked, still a bit insecure about her declarations of leaving the Resistance for good – she had thought about it before and always ended up going back.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"You're really going to leave the Resistance for good?" he asked straight out, his eyes deadly serious.

"Yes, it's time," she replied with a peaceful smile. "Actually, I think it was time a long time ago to be honest. Why? Are you having second thoughts about running off with me already?" she teased as she ran a finger along his scar.

"Not a chance!" he exclaimed before pulling her into a passionate kiss, taking his time to show her just how much he loved her and how glad he was that she decided to go off with him. And now that she had finally decided to leave with him, he wasn't going to let her go again. He was going to make the most of every second they had together, and never let her doubt for a minute how much he loved and worshipped her.

Leia couldn't remember the last time he had kissed her like that and the realization tore at her heart, but she pushed the regrets aside, knowing they had so much time ahead of them now. Time they could spend rediscovering each other again. Time to get back to the great love they had shared but had put to the side far too often in the name of duty and pride. She wouldn't make the same mistakes this time around – she would seize every moment she had with Han, and cherish every last one of them.

When they finally broke apart for air she looked up at him from under her lashes and asked softly, "Are you still mad at me?"

Han pretended to mull the idea over before replying, "Nah, more like exasperated." Then, with a teasing smile, he added, "But that isn't too unusual where you're concerned."

"You are just awful, you know that!" she exclaimed, swatting his arm playfully.

"Yep, that's me – an awful scoundrel through and through," he responded with a roguish grin. "There's still something I want to know though," he added, still a little confused about something.

"And what's that?" she asked curiously.

"Just how did you manage to stow away without my knowing?"

Leia grinned then, thoroughly pleased with the success of her plan. "I left before you woke up to give General Connix instructions for my absence, then I snuck back on board while you were out getting the compressor for the hyperdrive. I hid in a smuggling compartment until I felt you jump to lightspeed, and then I came out."

"That was very…sneaky of you, Your Highnessness," he reflected with awe and admiration.

Her smile grew a little wider at his expression of admiration and she ran her hands slowly over his chest as she said, "Yeah, well I knew you were going to act like a nerf herder about my coming along so I figured I wouldn't give you the chance to be able to bring me back." Then she looked up at him with a wicked smile and coquettish eyes as she sighed, "Not to mention, I had an excellent teacher…"

"Hmm, so you had all of this planned out last night then?" he asked, still trying to figure something out and not letting himself get distracted by her flirtations.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and it all just sort of came together," she explained, wondering where he was going with his trend of thought.

"And that would explain your note…" he muttered almost to himself.

"You can read me too well – I knew that if I stayed until you woke up you would be able to tell I was up to something," she elaborated.

"Mmhmm," Han muttered, a flash of pain crossing his eyes quickly before he could hide the emotion.

Leia saw the pain spark in his eyes and let out a small gasp in sudden realization. How could she have not realized how he would interpret her running off like she had? "You thought I let you leave without really saying goodbye…"she whispered, remorse evident in her voice as she gazed up at him sadly.

"I dunno," he said, avoiding her eyes so she wouldn't see the hurt in his own. "Things come up around a Resistance base, things get busy…"

Leia reached up to cup his face gently then and gave him a slow, warm kiss. After she pulled away she looked up straight into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't care enough to say goodbye in person – I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Han left out a long sigh and said, "I guess I can forgive you." Then, with a teasing smile he added, "You have agreed to run off with me after all…"

Leia favoured him with a glowing smile and he kissed her tenderly once more, holding her close against him as though he would never let her out of the circle of his arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Arriving to Starkiller Base/The Mission Begins

"Buckle in everyone, this is going to be a rough landing," Han called out to his companions in the cockpit as he made various adjustments to the control panel.

Chewie gave Han a confused grumble in reply before Finn asked, "What do you mean, a 'rough' landing?"

"The shields protecting the base operate on a fractional refresh cycle. Anything flying at less than lightspeed can't penetrate them without being blown to bits," Han replied, not taking his eyes away from the various controls.

Finn looked to Leia, who was seated behind Han, with a shocked expression. He was surprised to find she didn't appear shocked in the slightest by Han's plan, but rather more resigned to it. He looked to Chewie, then back at Han and asked in a flabbergasted tone, "You're going to land this thing from _lightspeed_?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Chewie howled in agreement with their young comrade, resulting in a frustrated grunt from Han as he turned to glare at Finn. "It's the only way in, so I suggest you shut up and buckle up," he growled.

Han turned to Leia with a look of pure love then. They both knew the landing might not end well, but she favoured him with a small smile and nod of her head in blessing – she trusted him, no matter how things would turn out.

"All right Chewie, get ready," he said, turning to his co-pilot. Chewie mumbled back affirmatively as they both reviewed the control panels. "And…now!"

 ** _Han and Chewie flipped several switches and the Falcon dropped out of lightspeed. The terrain of Starkiller Base streaked past the viewport of the cockpit, a blur of snow, rocks, and trees. The Falcon was rapidly making its way head on into a forest, eliciting a roar of warning from Chewie._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am pulling up!" Han shouted back at his co-pilot._**

 ** _The Falcon failed to rise in time and instead plowed through the tall trees of the forest, taking quite the beating before it finally began to gain some altitude. Alarms in the cockpit blared as the Falcon continued to crash into branches as it made its ascent towards the sky, Han struggling to steer the ship and Chewie howling in frustration._**

 ** _"_** ** _If I fly any higher than this they'll see us coming!" Han yelled over the din._**

Finn looked over to Leia, in utter shock at what was going on in that moment, and even more shocked by her continued silence and lack of reaction to the situation. "Are we actually doing this?" he asked in a voice a pitch higher than his usual tone.

"It would appear so," Leia replied stoically, her face expressionless and masking any fear or anxiety she may have been experiencing in that moment.

"How can you stay so calm?" he asked her incredulously.

Leia let out a small laugh and a glint of nostalgia entered her eyes as she replied, "I've flown with Han before." She stared off into space then, slowly losing awareness of what was happening around her as she was overtaken by a vision – a vision that had plagued her sleep only the night before.

 _Han stood on a dark walkway, his face contorted in agony. He slowly began to fall backward, going over the edge of the walkway and falling into a deep pit of darkness…_

The Falcon jerked and crashed into more trees as it emerged from the forest and hurtled into the rocky, snow-covered terrain of a large clearing. It tore through several hundred feet of snow before finally coming to a halt, half buried by the white powder.

Inside the cockpit Finn sat hunched over in his seat, hands covering his head as tough he had braced himself for the impact of the landing. "Are we alive?" he called out weakly, fully expecting to find they had died in the crash and were now in some strange afterlife.

Han and Chewie unbuckled their belts and began to rise from their seats. "If you're able to ask that question then, yeah, I'd say you're alive," Han replied gruffly. "Come on, we need to get moving."

Chewie and Finn exited the cockpit then, Han making his way after them then stopping in front of Leia, who had yet to move from her seat, much less say anything about the landing. Seeing an expression of shock and pain on her face, he knelt down before her and gently rubbed her knee.

"Hey, the landing wasn't that bad, was it?" he teased.

Leia looked down into his eyes then, as though just noticing he was even there. The pain and shock still painted her face, and pools of tears rested in the back of her eyes at the sight of him.

"Leia are you ok – are you hurt?" he asked, worry marring his face as he took her hands into his.

"No…I'm not," she replied, trying to allay his fears about her physical well-being. She unbuckled her belt then and moved to rise from her seat. "Come on, we need to go."

Han stood quickly and stopped her from standing by placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her back down into her seat. "Not until you tell me what's wrong – and don't say 'nothing' because your face tells a different story Sweetheart."

"Don't worry about it – it'll be fine," she sighed, forcing her way into a standing position and turning for the entrance of the cockpit.

Han reached out and grabbed her arm before she could exit the cockpit.

"Leia what are you hiding from me?" he asked, growing more worried – this wasn't like her at all.

Leia brought her hand up to rest gently on his cheek and offered him a reassuring smile. "I'll tell you later; right now we have a base to destroy."

She kissed him quickly then and headed out of the cockpit, Han following close behind with a look of utter confusion upon his face.

 ** _The passengers of the Falcon stood in the cover of a small metal structure that stood on the outskirts of the rocky, snow-covered base. Snow swirled around them in the bitter wind as they huddled together, reviewing their plan._**

 ** _"_** ** _The flooding tunnels are over that ridge – we'll get in that way," Finn explained as he pointed off in the distance to a set of buildings._**

 ** _"_** ** _What was your job when you were based here?" Han asked warily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sanitation," the younger man replied nervously, avoiding direct eye contact with the smuggler._**

 ** _"_** **Sanitation** ** _?! Then how do you know how to disable the shields?" Han growled impatiently._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't…I'm just here to get Rey," he sighed, figuring it was best to let the truth out now before the real struggle of their mission began._**

Han and Leia shared an exasperated look between them at the young man's admission. They were really in for a struggle now.

"Finn," Leia said calmly, though with a no-nonsense tone of voice that conveyed the desperate nature of their situation. "I understand that you care for her, but we have people counting on us succeeding in destroying this weapon. We have the entire _galaxy_ counting on us…"

 ** _"_** ** _Well figure it out! We'll…use the Force!" Finn exclaimed eagerly._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's not how the Force works!" Han roared, entirely fed up. How green was this kid?_**

Leia couldn't help but smirk at her husband's comment. For someone who had always protested the truth of the existence of such a thing as the Force, he certainly had paid some attention over the years to Luke's lectures on the matter.

 ** _Chewie grumbled, shifting his weight and hoisting the duffle full of explosives higher up onto his shoulder._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really,_** **you're** ** _cold?" Han asked in a biting tone._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh just come on!" Finn exclaimed, growing equally frustrated with the whole situation._**

"Finn's right," Leia said pragmatically. "We need to move before they find out we're here."

 ** _The group began their stealthy trek across the base then, Finn taking the lead. Out on the horizon a laser siphon shot up into the sky, beginning the slow draining of the Sun's energy._**

Inside one of the base structures the door to a transport compartment slid open and the crew of the Millennium Falcon made their entrance. They quickly shed their heavy outerwear and drew their blasters, prepared to face whatever might come their way, as they got ready to head down the corridor. Han gazed down at the blaster in Leia's hand and recognized it instantly – he had given it to her years ago for protection, for times when he wasn't around.

"You _still_ have that thing?" he asked a bit incredulously. He would have thought she'd traded it in for a newer, more powerful model a long time ago.

Leia gave him a knowing grin and replied, "I never go anywhere without it, and I've never had one that shoots better."

Han returned her smile, truly touched.

The group turned to head down the corridor, but were spotted by a passing Stormtrooper as he rounded the corner.

"Hey, you there, stop!" he called out as he fumbled with his blaster.

Before the Stormtrooper could get an adequate grip on his blaster Leia shot him down with lightning speed and Chewie dragged him out of sight into a small alcove. Han looked to his wife in admiration, while Finn stared at her in absolute awe.

"Wow…" the younger man sighed.

"Haven't lost your touch Sweetheart, nice shot," Han praised with proud side grin to his wife.

With a proud, joyful smile on her face, Leia responded, "Thanks – that felt _great_!"

Han winked wickedly at her then turned to address Finn.

 ** _"_** ** _The longer we're here the less luck we'll have. Where are the shields, kid?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I have a pretty good idea," Finn replied as he led them down the corridor._**

 ** _Captain Phasma strode down the length of a corridor, her posture commanding order and respect. Numerous Stormtroopers went about their duties in the surrounding area, hastily moving aside to make a clear path for her. She made her way to the end of the corridor, barely registering the presence of the troops around her as she proceeded with haste to her next task in the mobilization of the most destructive weapon in the history of the galaxy. She was taken by complete surprise when she was suddenly tackled, hard and fast, and shoved down a side corridor by Chewie._**

 ** _Once out of sight Chewie turned her to face Finn who had his blaster trained on her, flanked by Han_** and Leia ** _who also had their blasters drawn._**

 ** _"_** ** _Remember me?" Finn asked tauntingly._**

 ** _"_** ** _FN-2187…" Captain Phasma replied in a flat, robotic voice – however she was unable to cover the slight hint of surprise at the reappearance of the former Stormtrooper, and the situation she presently found herself in._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not anymore. The name's Finn, and I'm in charge," Finn retorted, thrusting the blaster in her face. "I'm in charge now Phasma – I'm in charge!" It felt good to be the one in control, after years of suffering under her tyranny._**

 ** _"_** ** _Keep it down kid, keep it down," Han cautioned, not wanting them to be caught because the younger man got a bit overzealous in being able to thumb his nose at authority._**

 ** _Finn smiled smugly at Captain Phasma and said, "Follow me."_**

 ** _Captain Phasma sat at an elaborate workstation in the control access point station, reluctantly adjusting several controls as Finn and his companions aimed their blasters at her from various angles. She tried to be as slow as possible at fulfilling the task they'd demanded of her, hoping one of her troops would happen upon them and foil their plans._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want me to blast that bucket off your head? Lower the shields now!" Finn fumed, blaster pointed to where her temple rested beneath the mirror surfaced helmet._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're making a big mistake," she warned in her flat voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do it!" Finn barked, thrusting the butt of his blaster into the side of her helmet._**

 ** _Chewie grumbled menacingly, warning her not to test them._**

 ** _The Captain begrudgingly pressed a few more controls before there was a click and beep, and then the screen above the workstation lit up with the message –_** **Shields Disable Initiated** ** _._**

 ** _Finn looked to Han then and said, "Solo if this works we won't have a lot of time to find Rey."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry kid, we won't leave without her," Han reassured him._**

 ** _The screen above the workstation emitted another beep as it lit up with the message –_** **Shields Disabled** ** _. The group of rebels shared pleased glances with one another at the sight, which did not go unnoticed by Captain Phasma._**

 ** _"_** ** _You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all," she said cruelly._**

 ** _Finn shoved his blaster in her face then and retorted, "I disagree." Then, looking to his companions, "What do we do with her?"_**

Han looked to Leia with a nostalgic smirk, then turned back to Finn. **_"Is there a garbage shoot? A trash compactor?"_**

Leia tried, without much success, to stifle a small laugh and grin at her shared memory with Han.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah…there is…" Finn grinned._**

Some things really never changed…

 ** _In the command centre of the Resistance base on D'Qar an alarm sounded on one of the main consoles. Officers and technicians scattered urgently to their posts, ready for any required action._**

 ** _"_** ** _General, their shields are down!" called out one of the officers._**

General Connix made her way to the console and upon reading the data strip she cried out happily, "They did it! Send in our fighters!"

 ** _At one of the command posts Commander Statura began giving orders to several officers. Turning to Officer Gulch he said, "Give Poe full authorization to attack."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Black Leader, go to sub-lights. On your call…" Gulch ordered into the dispatch microphone._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunion and Return to the Fray

 ** _Finn, Han, Chewie,_** and Leia **_took cover in a secluded alcove of the junction area of one of the main base buildings. Chewie busied himself pulling several explosives from the bag slung over his shoulder, eying a nearby blast door and appraising how many he would need to use to penetrate the door._**

 ** _"_** ** _We'll use the charges to blow that blast door," Finn planned quickly. "I'll go in and draw fire, but I'll need cover."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You sure you're up for this?" Han asked, wanting to give the younger man a chance to back out before it was too late. He'd been in these kinds of situations before, but this was all new to the younger man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hell no," Finn replied, his anxiety evident in his voice. But Rey was his friend, had helped him when no one else would, and he was not about to let her down when she needed him most. "I'll go in and try to find Rey," he continued. "The troopers will be on our tail, we have to be ready for that. There's an access tunnel that'll bring us –" Finn was distracted from his trend of though by Han gesturing with his chin towards something behind Finn. Han repeated this gesture several times, much to Finn's ire. "Why are you doing that? Why are you doing this," Finn asked, much annoyed, as he mimicked Han's gesture. "I'm trying to come up with a plan here."_**

"Finn, turn around for a minute," Leia said with a half-grin.

 ** _Finn turned around to see Rey climb out from an opening in the central wall of the compound and begin to make her way back up to the main level. He stared at her in awe, grateful she was alive._**

Han and Leia sighed in relief as she made it to the top of the wall, and Chewie murmured happily.

 ** _Rey swung over the top of the wall and into the main corridor. Upon hearing approaching footsteps, she swooped around quickly with her pilfered rifle drawn and ready to fire. She was shocked to find Finn, Han, Chewie,_** and Leia ** _standing there before her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you alright?" Han asked, a faint hint of tenderness for the girl present in his voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah," Rey replied softly, still overcome with shock at their sudden presence before her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good," Han said with a small smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _What happened?" Finn asked, then with more concern in his voice, "Did he hurt you?"_**

Han and Leia cringed a little at the mention of their son and the insinuation, as accurate as it may have been, that he may have caused harm to the girl.

 ** _"_** ** _Finn what are you doing here?!" Rey exclaimed, finally able to form a full thought._**

 ** _"_** ** _We came back for you," he replied softly, surprised that it wasn't more obvious to her._**

 ** _Rey began to tear up at his reply – it was all she had ever wanted from anyone. Chewie whortled to her then and the pools of tears in her eyes grew larger, emotion completely taking over her._**

 ** _"_** ** _What did he say?" asked Finn, confused at her display of emotion._**

 ** _"_** ** _That it was your idea," she said softly in reply._**

 ** _Finn shrugged awkwardly and smiled kindly, unsure of what to say._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you!" Rey exclaimed softly as she hugged him fiercely._**

 ** _"_** ** _How did you get away," Finn asked, returning the hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't explain it, and you wouldn't believe it," she replied softly._**

 ** _Han tilted his head toward one end of the corridor, hearing approaching footsteps. "Escape now, hug later guys," he said urgently as the sound of footsteps approached closer and closer._**

 ** _The group of heroes had made their way across the base and were heading out into the wilds of the terrain towards where the Falcon had been left behind, when they looked to the sky to see their fellow Resistance fighters struggling in an intense fire fight with a massive fleet of TIE fighters. Han looked down to eye the group, knowing what they had to do._**

 ** _"_** ** _They're in trouble, we can't leave," he sighed before turning to Chewie. "How many explosives you have left in there Chew?" Chewie whortled an enthusiastic reply to which Han exclaimed, "Well let's use them then."_**

 ** _The Resistance base command centre was buzzing with activity as various technicians and officers ran about carrying out orders and monitoring the ongoing fight with the First Order at various workstations. A technician turned to a nearby General_** Connix ** _, gesturing anxiously towards his monitor._**

 ** _"_** ** _General, are you seeing this?" he asked nervously._**

General Connix took the few steps required to bring herself in front of the monitor and glared intently at the screen. On the screen was a digital map showing the coordinates of all of their active fighters, indicated by small blinking lights. The number of lights still lit were far less than the number that had been lit at the start of the battle, and two more of the lights went dark right before her eyes in that moment.

 ** _"_** ** _Two more X-wings down. That's half of our fleet destroyed," said Commander Vober Dand, clearly discouraged._**

 ** _"_** ** _And their weapon will be fully charged in ten minutes!" C-3PO exclaimed in his tinny, anxious voice. "It would take a miracle to save us now," he added morosely._**

General Connix turned to give the droid a scathing look. She was not willing to admit defeat just yet, and the droid's pessimism was getting on her last nerve. How General Organa had put up with him for decades was beyond her comprehension.

Han, Leia, and Chewie stood covered by the cloak of near darkness on the outskirts of the oscillator structure, having stopped at the sight of three security troopers approaching a maintenance hatch through which they had hoped to make their entrance into the building. Chewie quickly shot down one guard with his bowcaster, immediately drawing return fire from the remaining two guards. Han and Leia made short work of shooting down the remaining two guards, but not before a couple of stray bullets hit the security panel, causing several alarms to blare. Han, Leia, and Chewie exchanged worried glances, hoping Rey and Finn would come through for them.

 ** _In another area of the base junction station Rey ran from behind a parked snow speeder, followed closely by Finn. She fell to her knees beside a service hatch and pulled off the grate then reached inside into the mechanics, yanking out a piece of tech from the machinery._**

The alarms silenced in the oscillator structure and the door to the maintenance hatch opened, revealing Chewie, Han, and Leia as they entered the building, Chewie whortling pleasantly.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, that girl knows her stuff," Han agreed in admiration._**

Chewie set the duffle bag down and began to distribute the remaining explosives between the three of them.

"So what's your plan Han?" Leia asked, carefully placing several of the explosives Chewie handed her into various pockets of her jacket.

 ** _"_** ** _We'll set charges to every other column –" Han began, before being interrupted by Chewie mumbling and taking a moment to look around the area in response to his friend's comment. "You're right pal, that's a better idea." Han placed a charge on the column next to him,_** then turned to face his wife and best friend. "You go up top and Leia and I'll go down below – we'll meet back here when we're done."

Chewie whortled affirmatively and headed up to the next level. Han and Leia headed below, placing explosives as they went.

 ** _At the main entrance to the oscillator structure a number of Stormtroopers snapped to attention as Kylo Ren approached them. Without needing a verbal order they palmed the controls to the door, granting him access to the oscillator – a dark, cylindrical structure with many shadowy corridors and catwalks branching off from its centre. Kylo Ren came to a full stop, as though he sensed something, and summoned a nearby Stormtrooper to his side._**

 ** _"_** ** _Find them," he said in a deep, powerful voice, causing all nearby troopers to scatter quickly and commence their search. He then made his way down to the next level of the oscillator, the Force calling him there for some as of yet unknown reason._**

 ** _A level above where Kylo Ren had originally made his entrance a number of Stormtroopers made their way up and across ramps, checking blind corners that intersected around the oscillator's perimeter. They made their way up to the next level and progressed with their search in much the same manner. They passed by a patch of grillwork, not noticing Chewie hidden in the shadows. Once certain that the troopers had moved on, Chewie emerged from the shadows and continued to place charges on alternating columns as planned._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Darkness Consumes Him

One level below the main level of the oscillator structure Han and Leia placed the last of their charges on a column and were preparing to leave, when they suddenly heard a noise nearby. Han pulled Leia along with him, taking cover behind a large vertical support beam, and made sign to her to stay quiet. He slowly peeked around the edge of the beam and his face fell upon seeing Kylo Ren come to a stop on the catwalk, staring down into the filter of the oscillator. Leia peered over his shoulder and stifled a small gasp at the sight of her son.

Kylo Ren began to make his way down the catwalk towards where his parents were hidden, feeling an ever-growing sense of Han's presence. He came to a stop just feet from where Han and Leia were hidden then slowly looked around the edge of the beam, only to find no one there. Frustrated, he turned once more and continued on his way.

Han and Leia watched their son pass by, just a few short feet in front of them, from behind a narrow power chamber hidden in the wall. They were pressed close together, barely a whisper of space between them and sharing one another's breath, as they watched their son cross a flat bridge that bisected the open space above the oscillator's filter. They watched him make his way over to the opposite side of the bridge, oblivious to their constant gaze upon him, and listened to the clanking of his boots as he walked away. They looked up into one another's eyes, sharing an intense stare and single thought – this could be their last chance.

"Stay here," Han whispered before moving from their hiding place, leaving Leia standing in the entry-way, jus hidden from view. **_Han made his way to the edge of the bridge and then called out forcefully, "Ben!"_**

 ** _Kylo Ren stopped at the sound of his father's voice and slowly turned around. "Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time," he said in an impassive tone, his voice sounding mechanical through the mask that concealed his face._**

 ** _On a higher level Finn and Rey made their way through a service hatch, letting a small beam of sunlight enter the chamber and fall down on Han and Kylo Ren in a spotlight. Rey and Finn moved to the railing of the balcony-like area on which they stood, leaning over a bit so they could hear and see the exchange below them._**

"Where are Chewie and General Organa?" Rey asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"I don't know," Finn replied, not liking the situation any more than she did.

 ** _Han made his way out onto the bridge a bit further, determination set in his jaw and posture. "Take off that mask. You don't need it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo Ren queried with no emotion in his voice._**

 ** _Han took another few steps forward on the bridge. "The face of my son."_**

 ** _Kylo Ren slowly removed his mask and turned cold eyes to the face of his father. Han was taken aback by the sight before him – his son was no longer a boy, but a man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father – so I destroyed him," Kylo Ren said in a flat tone, as though he were reporting something inconsequential like the weather._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true. My son is alive," Han said in a calm, strong voice._**

 ** _A few levels above them, but still below Finn and Rey, Chewie came to another railing to look down upon the scene._** On the far side of the bridge Leia slowly made her way to where Han had originally stood, but remained carefully covered by the shadows.

 ** _"_** ** _No! The Supreme Leader is wise," Kylo Ren retorted cooly._**

 ** _Han took another step forward, his face stern – he wasn't going to let his son go without a fight. "Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants he'll crush you – you know it's true."_**

 ** _Han's statement had caught him off-guard, and Kylo Ren looked down to the floor, somehow knowing his father was right. "It's too late…" he said softly._**

 ** _"_** ** _No it's not," Han replied firmly. Then, more gently, "Leave here with me. Come home – we miss you."_**

 ** _Kylo Ren looked up at Han then, surprising him with the conflict and faint sheen of tears in his eyes. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free from this pain…"_**

Leia moved through the shadows so she was closer to the bridge, her face contorted in pain for her son. **_Han went to take another step towards his son but stopped mid-step, not wanting to overwhelm him and scare him off._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it," he added, full of self-doubt and self-loathing. He hadn't expected the appearance of his father to have such a profound effect on him – and now he had no idea how to proceed without him. "Will you help me?"_**

 ** _Han's face softened at the pain and vulnerability in his son's voice, seeing his boy once again in this young man's face. "Yes, anything," he replied._**

 ** _Kylo Ren unclasped his lightsaber from his belt and slowly extended it to Han, stopping when the saber was but a foot away from his father's chest. Han was stunned by his son's action, but slowly reached out for the weapon in a moment that seemed to last forever. Suddenly the light provided from the Sun extinguished, bathing them in semi-darkness once more._**

Leia stared at the men of her life, face frozen in horror, as another vision took over her…

 _Han stood on the same dark walkway as he had before, only this time he wasn't alone. Kylo Ren stood before him, his aura exuding darkness. In a flash of movement he ignited his lightsaber and speared Han right through the heart. Han's face twisted in agony as he fell backwards off the walkway, swallowed up by darkness…_

Leia snapped out of her vision just in time to see Han with the saber almost in his hand, able to envision the gentle smile she knew instinctively that he was favouring their son with, and to witness Kylo Ren's eyes darken to a red of pure hatred and a cruel sneer to curl his mouth. She bolted from where she'd been hiding and summoned the Force to blast Kylo Ren back across the bridge and erect a Force-shield in front of Han before she could even realize what she was doing. In less than a minute she found herself out on the bridge, standing between her husband and her son, both of whom were stunned by her arrival and actions.

"Leia, what the hell?" Han asked it complete bewilderment, staring at the shimmering dome-shaped fog that surrounded him like a bubble.

Leia didn't look back at Han, instead choosing to keep keen eyes on her son as he began to rise from the floor on the other end of the bridge, as she replied in a strangled voice, "He was going to kill you."

"What?" Han exclaimed in response. "Leia… no," he added, not wanting to believe his son would ever do such a thing.

Kylo Ren made his way back towards the centre of the bridge where his parents stood. "General Organa is quite right," he said in his monotone voice once more, all previous signs of emotion and Ben gone like the extinguished sunlight. "Actually, I am to kill you both," he added, nonchalant, as though he was reporting a rather boring bit of news.

"Ben…" Han sighed, completely crestfallen and unable to hide the emotion from his weathered face.

"Ben is dead!" Kylo Ren lashed out in hot fury, raising his voice and losing his composure for the first time.

Leia took a slow step toward her son and said in a calm voice, "No he isn't…not if you'll let us help you."

Kylo Ren laughed cruelly then, his eyes growing even darker. "The Supreme Leader said you would try to sway me. I am curious about something though…I felt Solo's presence here, but not yours." Then, with new venom to his voice, "Tell me, _Mummy_ , just how did you manage to conceal yourself from me?"

Leia could see that there was more darkness in her son that she had realized, and her own anger began to rise and swell with the apparent inevitable loss of the boy she and Han had called their son. "Oh I don't know, I've just always been able to do it. Vader could never sense me either," she replied in a blasé tone of voice. Then, in a more serious tone, "There are things even Snoke could never teach you…"

Kylo Ren's anger flared and he took a menacing step towards his mother. "What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish here?"

Leia squared her shoulders, prepared for the battle she knew was coming. "I had hoped to get my son back – but I can see now that isn't likely to happen. It's such a shame, because you could have done so many great things had you not chosen this path…"

"As long as I was far away from you though, is that it?" he retorted, voice cold as ice and hard as Kyber crystal.

Leia winced, crushed by his statement. Then, trying to stay strong but also make amends, she said, "I know we made mistakes with you. For whatever it may be worth to you I am sorry and I wish we would have done things differently. We never meant to hurt you Ben – your father and I love you. I thought we did what was best for you at the time. If you'll just come home, we can try to make things right…"

Kylo Ren extended his hand suddenly, using the Force to lift Leia off of the ground in a choke hold, his face a mask of stone-cold hatred.

Han tried to lunge forward to his wife's aid, but was repelled back by the Force-shield that still surrounded him. "Ben! Don't!" he called out with barely concealed desperation.

"Shut up – both of you!" Kylo Ren roared. "Ben is _dead_! There is no 'making things right'! I am going to end you both and then finish what the Supreme Leader has started."

He squeezed his hand into a tighter fist then, causing Leia to gasp for air. Her eyes closed as she tried to figure out a way to 'Force' her way of the situation. Rey, Finn, and Chewie watched in horror from their posts, unsure of what to do next.

"Ben put her down!" Han thundered. The time for the sensitive, caring father bit was over – now his priority was trying to keep Leia safe.

"Han…it's…ok…" she called in a strangled, raspy voice.

Kylo Ren glared at his father and roughly dropped his mother to the ground, then turned his fiery stare to her as she struggled to her feet, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't want you dead just yet," he sneered cruelly. "You see, that girl wasn't very helpful in giving me the information I require. Maybe you'll be more cooperative?"

Leia crumpled down to her knees, gripping her head in agony as Kylo Ren attempted to mind probe her. However, her son had no idea just how many times she'd been able to resist Vader's attempts at the same feat – and while he was clearly strong, he was no match for the decades' worth of defences she had stored up.

"Come now, Mummy, don't make me get nasty…" Kylo Ren taunted as he intensified his efforts, but to no avail. "You can't say I didn't warn you," he sighed, unamused.

He stretched his hands out in front of him then, emitting streams of electricity from his fingertips which he directed at Leia, causing her to writhe and scream in agony. She had never endured that particular brand of torture before, but now she knew just what Luke had suffered in his face-off with Palpatine.

"No! Leia!" Han cried out in anger and fear. He couldn't bear to watch her in that kind of pain and not be able to help her – and he had no doubt Kylo Ren would come through on his vow to destroy them both.

Above the fray Chewie roared in fury and shot at Kylo Ren with his bowcaster, hitting him in the side and knocking him off of his feet. Kylo Ren's focus was broken, causing a disturbance in the path of his Force-electricity, and resulting in Leia falling lifelessly to the ground with a thud.

The Force-shield that had been surrounding Han finally came down and he rushed to Leia's side, scooping her up into his arms and stroking her face. "Come on Leia, wake up! We're getting out of here Sweetheart!" he pleaded, barely able to hold it together. He couldn't lose her – not like this, not now.

"Han?" Leia whispered weakly, eyes still shut and barely conscious.

"You're going to be ok, we're going home," Han exclaimed with a sigh of gratitude as he bent over to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. He looked up to the higher levels to find Chewie, Finn, and Rey looking down to him as Stormtroopers began to flood the area and Kylo Ren attempted to rise from where he's fallen. "Cover us while we get outta here!" he called out before picking Leia up and making a quick exit via a small side hatch while his friends began to fire at the swarming Stormtroopers.

Once certain that Han and Leia had made it out of the area, Chewie barked up at Rey and Finn to get out. They quickly followed his instructions, exiting via the hatch through which they had entered, but not before Kylo Ren saw them and made his way out of the fight to follow them.

Chewie continued to engage in fire with the Stormtroopers until he took a fierce shot to the shoulder. The wound was serious enough, but he managed to hold his own until he was able to back out of the structure, detonating the explosives he and his friends had planted as he went.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Escape

Rey knelt at Finn's side in the middle of a snowy forest, reaching out to place a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, terrified to find there would be no rise and fall of his chest with his breath. Tears formed in her eyes and she gasped in relief to find he was in fact still breathing. Now she had to find a way to get them off planet safely – she was _not_ going to let him die here after he'd fought so valiantly to save her. If only she had a way to get word to Han or Chewie – it would be near impossible to get Finn back to the Millennium Falcon on her own in his condition.

Suddenly, as though someone had been listening in on her prayers, the Falcon rose into view just over a nearby ridge and settled down on the ground. The boarding ramp lowered to reveal Han and Chewie, who quickly ran out to their comrades and carefully lifted Finn up off the ground and carried him back to the ship, Rey following closely behind.

A few minutes later the Falcon rose from the ground, taking off rapidly with Han and Rey piloting. The Falcon shot up into the atmosphere in a streak of light, the remaining X-wings in the area following close behind, before all ships made the jump to lightspeed and out of sight of the forces of the First Order.

Han and Rey entered the medical bay of the Falcon to find a weary Leia tending to Finn's injuries, while Chewie slept on one of the cots with his shoulder heavily bandaged. Rey quickly made her way to Leia's side, anxious for news on Finn's condition.

"How is he? Is he…is he going to be alright?" she asked, her worry and fear evident in her voice.

Leia looked up to Rey with motherly eyes and replied gently, "His injuries are severe, but so far his vitals are stable. We need to get him back to the base medical centre as soon as possible."

Rey gave a small nod of understanding, immense worry still present in her eyes.

Leia leaned over to make a few adjustments to the monitors hooked up to Finn before looking back at Rey. "Why don't you sit with him for a while?" she said as she backed away from her patient so the younger woman could come closer.

Rey unexpectedly pulled Leia into a fierce hug. "Thank you General Organa – for everything," she said, her voice thick with tears. She pulled back as quickly as she had embraced the older woman, unsure of what had come over her and worried she had perhaps overstepped certain bounds.

Leia smiled warmly at the girl, gently touching the side of her face in a maternal gesture. "You're welcome – and it's _Leia_."

Rey returned Leia's smile with a small one of her own before taking a seat on a stool at Finn's bedside, reaching out to carefully hold his hand in her own.

Leia turned and walked over to where Han was seated at Chewie's bedside, their friend still sound asleep and snoring softly. She reached out and softly put her hands on her husband's shoulders, immediately noticing the tension present there. She began to rub small circles into his tense muscles, waiting for him to be ready to say something.

"How is he?" Han asked, referring to Chewie.

Try as he might to sound tough and indifferent, Leia could hear the note of worry in his voice and did her best to alleviate his concern. "It was a nasty shot, but he'll be alright with rest. I had to sedate him to clean and dress the wound properly – I'm afraid it was quite painful."

"He must have loved that," Han commented gruffly.

An amused grin played upon Leia's mouth at the memory of her attempts to get Chewie to follow her instructions – Wookies certainly were stubborn creatures. "Well, let's just say I really had to work my charms on him to get him to cooperate," she chuckled, rubbing a bit deeper into his shoulders.

Han broke into a half smile and stared up into her battle weary eyes, placing a hand over hers, stilling her motions. "You gonna let me check you out now?" he asked, his eyes and tone serious.

"Han I'm fine…just a little tired," Leia sighed. She had known it would only be a matter of time before he would turn the focus on her, and she wasn't ready to deal with everything just yet.

"Leia…" he sighed in frustration, rising from his chair to face her. It was just like her to be obstinate when it came to her own well-being.

"Han please, I'm fine," she countered, a note of desperation in her voice. She couldn't deal with everything now, not with Finn and Chewie injured and the fight with the First Order not yet won. She needed to be at the top of her game – she didn't have the luxury of wallowing in what had just happened with their son, what he had done to her, and had intended to do to Han.

Han just looked into her eyes for a moment. She wasn't fine – far from it. He looked over to Rey then and said, "Hey kid, you ok here for a bit?"

Rey looked up at Han and replied, "Sure – I'll use the intercom if there's any change."

"Thanks." Han turned to Leia and took her hand in his firmly. "Come on," he said authoritatively as he began to lead her out of the medical bay.

Leia followed him in resignation – she was too tired to argue anymore.

Han and Leia entered his cabin, the door sliding shut behind them. Once fully in the room Han whipped around to give his wife a fierce stare. He didn't know whether to scold her for her latest antics, or kiss her senseless and never let her go again.

Leia stared into her husband's eyes, seeing a struggle of emotions within them, but at a complete loss as to what may have been going through Han's mind in that moment – and that worried her. "Han...what are you thinking?" she asked cautiously.

His gaze upon her intensified as he took a deep breath before responding, "That I really ought to let you have it for putting me out of commission and endangering yourself like that…"

"But?" she inquired gently, knowing there was more than that.

"All I really want to do is this…" Han pulled her close to him then, planting an intense, urgent kiss on her lips before holding her tightly against his chest. "Why would you ever do something so crazy, huh?" he asked, stroking her back. The fact that he had very well nearly lost her had shaken him to his core – he'd never been so afraid in his life.

Leia rested her head against his chest, eyes closed and listening to the steady beat of his heart as she held onto him tightly. "I had to keep you safe…I couldn't lose you…" she whispered hoarsely, the enormity of what they had just been through beginning to become real for her.

"Well you certainly did that," he sighed as he kissed the top of her head, grateful to just hold her in his arms. Then a thought come to him. "How _did_ you do that shield thing anyway? I didn't know you could do that." Another realization dawned on him and he pulled back a bit so he could see Leia's face. "Come to think of it, how did you know _when_ to do it? It was as if you knew what was going to happen…"

Leia pulled herself from his embrace and went to sit on the edge of his bed. She stared down at her hands, clasped together tightly with nerves.

"Sweetheart, talk to me…" Han pleaded, remaining where he stood so as to give her the space she clearly needed. He hadn't seen her like this since the night she had learned Darth Vader was her father, and it worried him.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him with teary eyes. "When we were landing I had a – a vision I guess is the best thing to call it. I…I saw you die…

"Is that what you were hiding from me?"

Leia nodded slowly, then took another gulp of air before telling him the rest. "When Ben started to hand you his lightsaber I had the vision again, but it was different. That time, I saw _him_ kill you. I saw him run the lightsaber right through your heart," she choked out, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I couldn't let that happen. The next thing I knew Ben was flying across the bridge, you had a shield in front of you, and I was facing our son. It all just _happened_ …I didn't do it consciously…"

Han went to sit beside her then, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. He remained silent, sensing there was more she had to say.

"I thought we could get through to him…that we could get him back…" She looked up to him sadly then and asked, "How did our little boy become that monster?" Without warning she began to sob the tears she had tried so hard to keep at bay.

Han gathered her into his arms and began to gently rock her back and forth, wishing more than anything that he could stop her pain. "Sweetheart we both tried; neither of us can make him do something he isn't ready or willing to do…" He sighed unhappily then, coming to a conclusion he'd been resisting up until the moment he'd watched their son torture his mother. "At this point I don't know if there's any chance of him coming back – not after what he did to you…"

Leia shuddered at the memory of her son's attempts to torture her, pulling closer against Han's chest. "Neither do I. I…I felt the darkness in him. To be able to do what he did, there's a certain line you have to cross. I haven't felt anything like that since Vader and the Death Star…" She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his masculine scent. "Han, we've lost him forever…" she whispered with a cracking voice.

Han held her as close and tight as he possibly could, unable to find adequate words to console her. "I'm sorry Leia…"

"So am I," she sighed. She looked up at him then with sad, loving eyes. "Make me a promise?"

"Anything," he replied, brushing her hair away from her face.

"As soon as we get Finn and Rey back to the base, we'll leave and not tell anyone where we're going – ok?"

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed with a wide, pleased grin. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing…"

"Name it Princess," he chuckled.

"Never leave me again ok?" she said with a sad smile and shining eyes. "I want us to grow old together – until we're a senile, old Princess and a cranky, old nerf herder who drive each other crazy, but love each other anyway."

Han reached up to gently caress her cheek. "Sounds like Heaven, Sweetheart."

Slowly, gently, their lips met in a passionate kiss. A kiss that was the culmination of all their feelings of love and pain and sorrow and hope, everything they had been and were yet to be, all of their dreams past and present. A kiss that was both an ending and beginning.

They suddenly separated when the ship jerked violently, causing them to exchange confused stares.

"What just happened?" Leia asked.

"Felt like the hyperdrive failed," Han replied with confusion and annoyance in his voice. "Better go check it out."

They rose from the bed then and headed out of the cabin, none too thrilled to have yet another obstacle to face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Falcon's Final Flight

In the medical bay Finn and Chewie remained unconscious, while a frantic Rey made her way over to the intercom to call Han and find out what had just occurred with the ship. Before she had the chance to open transmission on the intercom, Han and Leia briskly entered the bay.

"What's happening? Why did we drop out of lightspeed?" Rey asked anxiously.

"I don't know, I'm going to check the hyperdrive now," Han replied. "We wanted to make sure everything in here was ok first."

"Yeah, we're fine," Rey responded. "How can I help?"

"Just stay here with them ok? We'll be back," he said before turning to leave with Leia close behind him, her giving Rey a reassuring smile as they exited.

Han and Leia entered the engineering bay to find the hyperdrive powered down, eliciting a frustrated groan from Han. He walked over to the hyperdrive and began flipping switches, with nary a spark of life coming to the system.

"Oh Kriff…this is not good," Han grumbled.

"What's the problem with it Han?" Leia asked, not liking his defeatist tone – Han was always confident about fixing any kind of problem that arose with the ship and she had never seen him like this before.

"The hyperdrive is in total power failure," he replied gruffly, trying to figure out how he could fix the hyperdrive, and quickly.

"How?" Leia asked, confused and growing more worried by the minute.

"I don't know," Han exhaled, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "It was in top shape before we left." He made his way around to the other side of the hyperdrive's core, letting out a low whistle at the sight before him. "Son of a Sith…"

"Han…what did you find?" Leia called out to him from the other side.

Han came back from around the opposite side of the core, his face ashen. "They must have found the Falcon on Starkiller Base…there's a bomb on the hyperdrive."

"What?!" Leia exclaimed, in complete shock.

"I've never seen anything like it…it looks like it sapped the energy supply from the hyperdrive to power up…" Han mused, utterly baffled.

"How long until it detonates?" Leia asked, the mask of the ever-calm diplomat falling over her once more.

"I don't know – there's no timer on it," Han replied, discouraged. "It looks like it's charged but inactive…I'm just not sure. I wouldn't have the first idea how to neutralize it safely."

"We need to evacuate," she stated, the general once more.

"Yeah, but how?" Han asked with a dejected laugh. "The escape pods are too small for Chewie and the equipment Finn needs right now."

A concentrated frown marred Leia's brow as she mulled over the information Han had just given her. She had always said the pods should be larger, and his reply had been he never had any intention of abandoning ship. That remark certainly was coming back to bite him now. There was only one possibility for their safe escape, though she hated to endanger more people. "We'll comm the Resistance and get them to send a freighter. They can attach to the top hatch and we'll evacuate through there."

"I guess that's our only option, huh?" Han commented, rubbing his chin pensively. He loathed the idea of abandoning ship – the Falcon had seen him through so much, and had been his first love in many ways. But he knew there was no saving her this time, so with a despondent sigh he said, "Well, let's go call them."

In the Resistance base command centre General Connix stood at one of the comm stations, opening transmission as many officers and technicians hurried about around her.

"Black Leader we need immediate air support for an emergency rescue freighter being dispatched to the Millennium Falcon. The coordinates are being transmitted to your nav-computer now. Do you copy?"

There was static on the other end of the transmission before Poe Dameron's voice came through. "Copy General. Black and Red Squadrons re-directing now."

General Connix closed the communication line and stared down at the system woefully. "I hope we won't be too late…"

In the medical bay of the Falcon Leia and Rey prepared Finn for transfer while Han tried, with great difficulty, to calm down an irate Chewie.

"There's no use in you going to look at it, we're going to evacuate and that's final," Han shouted over Chewie's protestations. Chewie whortled angrily at him, and Han to let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to abandon ship either Chew, but we have no choice. There's no tellin' when that thing's gonna blow and you and the kid are injured."

"Chewie, please understand…" Leia implored gently, looking up at the Wookie from where she stood adjusting Finn's monitors.

Chewie mumbled morosely in reply – he had never been able to argue with her when she looked upon him with sad, pleading eyes like that.

"How long until the freighter gets here?" Rey asked, a bundle of nerves. All that mattered to her right now was getting Finn to safety and proper medical attention, and the sooner that happened, the better.

"Connix dispatched it immediately with additional air support, it should be here soon," Leia replied reassuringly, placing a maternal hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

As though on cue a large boom sounded above them, closely followed by the sound of metal scraping against metal.

"There's our rescue party now. I'll go open the hatch," Han declared. Then, pointing a stern finger at his best friend, "Chewie stay put."

Chewie grumbled discontentedly and rolled his eyes as Han exited the medical bay.

Several Resistance medics and officers descended the ladder from the ceiling hatch of the Falcon to meet Han in the main corridor.

"Everyone's in the medical bay," Han explained, pointing the medics in the right direction. "General Organa will fill you in on their conditions."

The medics gave Han a quick nod then headed down the corridor, along with a couple of officers for support in the transfer. An unarmed officer stepped forward to address Han then. He couldn't have been more than twenty-five – he still had that hopeful glow of youth about him, not yet jaded by years of battle and loss and disappointment.

"General Solo where is the bomb located – I'm an explosives expert, perhaps I may be able to find a way to deactivate it?"

Han had to hand it to the Resistance, they never did go down without a fight. While he wanted to hold on to a shred of hope that the Falcon could possibly be saved, he knew in his gut it wouldn't happen. But who was he to deny this young officer the opportunity to at least try and neutralize the weapon threatening to destroy them all in an untold amount of time.

"It's rigged up to the hyperdrive, come with me," Han replied, leading the young man down the opposite end of the corridor to the engineering bay.

In the medical bay Leia stood by the medics as they transferred Finn onto a stretcher for transport and hooked him up to their mobile monitoring devices. "He's sustained severe internal injuries as well injuries to his back, but his vitals have been stable thus far. Unfortunately, he has yet to regain consciousness," she reported matter-of-factly.

The medic closest to her looked up at her with a reassuring glance and said, "We'll take good care of him General."

Several of the medics helped lift Finn then and carried him from the medical bay, Rey following close behind them.

On the other side of the bay Chewie was giving the two remaining medics an extremely hard time, refusing to leave with them and growling at them menacingly anytime they tried to approach or come into physical contact with them. Leia sighed, exasperated, and walked over to intervene.

"Chewie, please, just go with the medics. Han and I will be right behind you," she pleaded, laying a beseeching hand upon his furry arm.

Chewie let out a low grumble, not hiding the fact he was very much unimpressed. Nonetheless, he followed Leia's wishes and exited the bay with the medics – though he refused to allow either of them to assist him in any way.

A lone remaining officer was about to exit the bay when Leia grabbed his attention. "Have you seen General Solo?" she asked. She was growing worried that Han hadn't returned to the bay with the medics and officers, and dreaded the thought of what he might possibly be up to in regards to the bomb.

"I believe he went to inspect the hyperdrive with our explosives expert, General," the officer replied respectfully.

"Thank you," she responded before heading out of the bay.

Han and the explosives expert stood in front of the hyperdrive, both had intense, severe expressions upon their faces.

"Sith…it'll cause that big of an explosion?" Han asked, thoroughly discouraged.

"I'm afraid so General," replied the young officer, disappointed he couldn't give his superior better news. "These explosives contain a thermo-nuclear core intended for mass destruction. As of yet we haven't found a safe way to deactivate them without the original remote detonator. The First Order has managed to keep much of the technology under wraps so far…"

"Are we close enough to D'Qar that it would be hit with the blast?" Han asked, dreading the answer he already suspected.

"Unfortunately, yes," the officer replied regretfully. "At the very least there would be mass casualties…"

Leia entered the engineering bay just in time to hear the last part of the two men's exchange, a look of shock and worry quickly painting her face. "Han?" she called out from the doorway, not entirely sure what to say. They were in a far worse situation than she had anticipated.

Han turned and looked at his wife with remorseful eyes, then turned back to address the officer once more. "Is there any way we can bypass it so I could get the hyperdrive to power up and work?" he asked, a desperate hail-Mary of a plan beginning to form in his mind.

"I could try," the younger man answered, confusion evident on his face and in his tone of voice. "What are you thinking General?"

"If I can get the hyperdrive to work, once you detach from the Falcon I can make the jump to lightspeed and get her far enough away so the base will be safe from the blast. After that I can get out in one of the escape pods," Han explained calmly. He knew Leia wouldn't like the plan, but it was the only option to try and keep everyone as safe as possible.

"Han, no!" Leia exclaimed. After all they had just been through she couldn't let him sacrifice himself – she couldn't lose him like this.

"General Solo," the officer interjected, "there's no guarantee that I _can_ bypass the explosive. Even if I do, there's no telling when it will detonate or if you'll even be able to make the jump to lightspeed before it does so. Not to mention, if it detonates too soon after you launch the escape pod…well, you know…"

Han let out a gruff sigh and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I know that we have no other options here! Just do it."

"Yes sir," the officer replied nervously before quickly going to work connecting the bomb to a remote power source using tools and tech he had brought with him in a large duffle.

Leia reached out to grab Han's hand and pulled him aside, fiery determination set in her eyes. "Han you can't do this!"

"It's the only way to try and keep everyone safe Leia," he sighed resignedly.

"And what about you? How are you going to stay safe?" she snapped sardonically.

"Please Leia…" Han pleaded. He hated to do this to her, especially now, but there was no other way.

"No Han!" she shouted defiantly. "You promised me!" she cried, desperately trying to keep the tears pooling in her eyes from falling down her cheeks.

"I know Sweetheart," Han sighed, wounded by the knowledge he was causing her pain. He took her hands into his and said, "But I'm not leaving – I'm just going to catch up with you a little later is all, ok?"

"No, it's not ok!" she spat back at him, fire in her eyes as she pulled her hands from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.

Seeing her so defensive with him caused Han immeasurable pain, especially after all the progress they had made. But how else could he keep everyone – keep _her_ – safe? Damn the First Order and the havoc it had wrought upon his family.

The explosives expert approached them cautiously from where he had successfully managed to connect the bomb to the remote power source, allowing the hyperdrive to power up off the ship's resources. However, he was now more anxious at the prospect of interrupting the explosive situation between the two Generals that stood before him – their arguments were legendary among members of the Resistance who had served with them under the Rebel Alliance.

"General Solo it's done. We need to move fast," the officer said in a nervous voice.

"Well let's go then," Han said solemnly, not making eye contact with Leia, unable to bear the hurt and betrayal he knew must be lurking behind the fire in her eyes.

Han, Leia, and the explosives expert stood at the bottom of the ladder ascending the ceiling hatch, watching as the last of the other remaining officers made his way up and into the freighter. The young officer looked to Leia then, gesturing for her to go up the ladder ahead of him, to which he got a stern shake of her head in response. Giving both Generals a polite nod, he took his leave and deftly climbed the ladder up into the awaiting aircraft, leaving Han and Leia alone to gaze upon one another.

"Leia you gotta go now," Han said softly, not wanting spend what could be his last moments with her shouting and arguing.

"Not without you," she murmured in reply, looking up at him with stubborn eyes.

 _She really won't leave willingly…she's gonna risk dyin' because of me_ , Han thought to himself, fear and desperation beginning to set in. He couldn't let her do this. "Leia please – I'm beggin' ya – go, now," he pleaded anxiously, fear clear in his voice like neither of them had ever heard it before. "I'll be back by your side again before you know it."

"I won't leave you – " she responded obstinately, before being interrupted by a voice calling from the top of the hatch.

"General, we need to go now," called an unidentified officer.

Han reached out and put gentle hands on her shoulders, slowly guiding her backward towards the ladder. "Go, I'll be right behind you. I love you," he said softly, gently caressing her cheek.

"Han – " she gasped before being silenced by him with a slow, warm kiss.

"Go…please…" he whispered.

She knew he wouldn't let her stay, no matter how much she argued, and the longer she spent arguing, the greater the risk would be for those who had come to rescue them. "I love you…" she said softly, voice thick with emotion and tears in her eyes.

"I know..." he murmured softly, brushing an errant strand of hair from her face before taking a step back.

She reluctantly turned away from him then and began to climb the ladder, Han watching until she was out of sight before turning to head to the cockpit.

When she was a few rungs from the top of the ladder Leia looked back down for a final glimpse of her husband, only to find him gone. A single tear fell down her cheek before she clamped her eyes shut, refusing to fall apart. This wasn't happening – she wasn't going to let this happen. This was not going to be the last time she saw Han, and that was the end of it – she didn't care how pissed off he was going to be.

"General Organa, do you need a hand?" called the explosives expert as he peered out of the opening of the freighter's hatch, extending a hand to her.

Leia looked up at him with the face of a cool and collected General. "No – I won't be going with you."

The young man gave her a puzzled stare and began, "But General Solo said – "

"I know what he said, and I outrank him," she interjected, annoyance evident in her voice. Then in a calmer, soothing voice, she ordered, "Now you're going to close the hatch, detach from the Falcon, and return to base. You won't tell anyone I'm still on board the Falcon until you are out of range. You won't send anyone after us unless we initiate contact."

"I'm going to close the hatch and detach from the Falcon. We will return to base and I will not tell anyone you are still on board the Falcon until you are out of range. I will not send anyone after you unless you initiate contact," he repeated, as though in a trance.

"Good. May the Force be with you," Leia sighed with relief before closing the Falcon's hatch door.

She remained on the ladder until she heard the freighter hatch close, followed by the clunk and scraping of metal as the seal between the two ships was broken. A moment later she heard the roar of the freighter's engine as it flew away. She carefully made her way down the ladder, grabbing a hold of the bulkhead and crash netting when she reached the bottom so as to secure herself for the Falcon's jump to lightspeed. After she felt the ship make the familiar rapid acceleration she headed down the corridor towards the cockpit, and the wrath she knew Han would be ready to hurl her way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Stardust

Han sat in the pilot's chair of the cockpit, making various adjustments to the controls so as to set the ship on a course that would keep it as far away as possible from any inhabited areas. Suddenly he heard the door to the cockpit slide open, then whipped around in his chair to give his wife a fiery glare – though, if truth be told, he wasn't entirely surprised to find her standing there.

"Dammit Leia! Why?" he shouted angrily. While this stunt of hers was not a surprise to him, he was no less angry that she had put herself deliberately in harm's way. Couldn't she just listen to him _once_?

"Because I love you laser brain!" she yelled back fiercely. "And you made me a promise that I'm holding you to, so just deal with it!"

"I told that officer to get you outta here," he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I was more persuasive," she snapped back at him, arms crossed over her chest and eyes defiant.

A realization came to Han then, and he half-rolled his eyes and looked back to Leia with an arched brow. "You Jedi mind-tricked him, didn't you?"

Leia gave him a short nod and a small smirk of pride in response.

Han let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing at a knot in his neck. "Leia I love you too, but by gods why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"I guess you're starting to rub off on me nerf herder," she teased as she went to sit down in Chewie's chair.

"Oh so we're being cute now are we, Your Highnessness?" he smirked.

"It sure beats arguing," she laughed with a self-pleased smile on her lips.

"Or you could have just gotten on the Kriffin' freighter like I asked and we wouldn't be having this conversation at all."

"And I'd end up both childless and a widow all in one day," Leia retorted morbidly.

" _Leia_ …" Han sighed, heartbroken at her statement.

Leia looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, then looked back up at Han with tears shining in her eyes. "Please Han…I can't argue anymore…"

Han had never seen her look so desperate, so broken. The heartbreak and exhaustion in her face and eyes caused him physical pain, and he knew it was time to just drop the subject. No amount of arguing with her would change anything now. "Okay Sweetheart, let's just get out of this ok?" he sighed with a gentle smile.

"Sounds good to me," she replied with a watery smile of her own.

A slow paced beeping began to sound from beyond the cockpit door, quickly grabbing their attention and leading them to stare at one another in confusion before rising from their seats to go investigate.

Han and Leia rushed into the engineering bay, Han heading straight over to where the bomb was set up with the remote power source. The bomb was the source of the beeping that had beckoned them, and a small screen on the face of the bomb had lit up with a timer counting down from a two-hour mark.

"Holy Sith…" Han exhaled, worry evident in both his tone and posture.

"It's active isn't it?" Leia asked, though she already knew the answer. Han turned to face her with a morose nod as a reply. "How long do we have?"

"Just under two standard hours."

"Oh that's plenty of time!" she exclaimed with feigned confidence. "What do you say we have dinner before jetting out of here?"

"And here I thought I was the resident smart ass – you movin' in on my territory Princess?" he chuckled, glad to see her sense of humor as still somewhat intact.

"I told you, you're starting to rub off on me Flyboy…" she purred with a seductive smirk as she stepped closer to him.

Han let out a whole hearted chuckle and said, "Well, as much as I like the sound of that, we need to take advantage of the time we have to get out of here."

"You're right," she murmured softly, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go."

Han moved over to the floor hatches that covered the escape pods and opened the first hatch. He deftly climbed down into the first pod, beginning to make preparations for launch, as Leia watched him from above. The pod was a small cone-like device just large enough to fit two people, with a single round window to provide a view outside of the pod. Han hadn't been joking when he'd said the pods weren't big enough for his Wookie friend or Finn hooked up to all of the medical equipment – there was barely room for she and Han to fit comfortably.

Han let out a short stream of Correllian curses from inside the pod before hastily climbing back out.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked apprehensively.

"It won't power up," he sighed gruffly. He took note of the worried expression on her face then and said, "Hey, Your Worship, relax – I have four backups."

Han proceeded to enter each of the remaining four pods and attempt to boot up their power systems, but met the same dismal situation with each craft.

"For Kriff's sake, I don't get it!" he thundered. "They're all fuelled and docked properly. The nav-computers were updated before we left base…"

"What about the docking bay circuits? Could they be a problem?" Leia suggested, unsure what else could possibly be wrong.

"Possibly…" he conceded. "The systems run on circuit power until the pods are launched, then everything switches onto the fuel-based power system."

"To the circuitry bay then?" she probed with a sly smirk.

"You got it," he replied with a wink.

In the circuitry bay Han reviewed various panels he had exposed, taking a few minutes before successfully locating the panel that supplied the escape pods. He reached into the inner workings of the panel and pulled back on some wires, finding them cut and frayed as he did so. "I think I found our problem," he sighed as he reluctantly held the wires up so Leia could see them for herself. "The First Order sure meant business, didn't they?"

"Can you fix it?" she asked in almost a whisper. Things were getting from bad to worse for them faster than she could keep track and she was growing very concerned that they wouldn't find their way out of this scrape they were in.

"I could if I had fresh circuits and several hours to rewire them all," he scoffed, utterly fed up with the constant problems every time he turned around on this mission.

Leia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to think of an alternative solution. A few moments later an idea popped into her head. "Is there any way you could take the circuits from something we don't need – just switch out the panel locations?"

"That's not a bad idea," he replied, thoughtfully stroking his chin. "It's worth a shot – how long do I have?"

"About an hour and a half," she informed him after glancing over at the timer on the bomb.

Han took a deep breath and said, "I better get to work then."

He began pulling at various panels and wires, switching out their locations, as Leia kept a close eye on the bomb's timer. On several occasions Han zapped himself with the small torch-like device he was using to fuse various wires and secure the panels, eliciting curses from him and barely contained amused chuckles from her.

In the engineering bay once more, Han attempted to power-up each of the pods one by one. And just like the first time, none of them came to life despite his efforts. He left Leia to go back to the circuitry bay and re-work the circuits into different configurations. He returned to the engineering bay to try and bring some life to the pods again, but to no avail.

After several more trips back and forth, with no success in his endeavours, Han resorted to examining the docking bays themselves more closely. In a short period of time he discovered that the power cells for each of the docking bays had been completely stripped down. With face and body tense in complete fury, Han climbed out of the last bay and stormed over to the far wall, landing a hard punch to the cold steel. "Damn it, they stripped down all the bay power cells!" he shouted, livid with the First Order for managing to find so many weak points in the Falcon and exploiting them. And, if he was completely honest with himself, he was furious he hadn't kept up the escape pods better – why had he always been so adamant that he'd never really need them?

Leia walked up behind him, running her hands across his shoulders and down his arms in a soothing motion. She knew that there was no hope for them now – no getting out of this most recent mess they found themselves in – and how he must have been blaming himself for it all, no matter how unjust that was.

"Han stop, it's ok," she murmured softly, leaning her forehead against his upper back as her hands made their way down to loosely close around his fists which he held firmly at his side.

He whipped around quickly to face her, pain and frustration etched into every line on his face. "No it's not! I should have checked things more closely before we left Starkiller Base – I could have found the bomb then and found another way off the planet…"

"We really didn't have time for that and you know it as well as I do," she admonished with an arched brow.

"Well if I stocked this hunk of junk better maybe I could have replaced those cells and we'd be out of here – "

Leia brought a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him as he stared at her confused. "Han, stop – none of this is your fault. You've tried everything you can – just let it go."

Han glanced over at the timer on the bomb, and then looked back into his wife's eyes. "We still have fifteen minutes to try and figure a way out…"

Leia gave him a sad smile – he never gave up without a fight that was for sure. "Han we both know there isn't a way out this time. Come on, let's go try to enjoy the time we have left – I don't want to spend it looking at that thing."

She took his hands into hers then and led him out of the engineering bay.

Han and Leia entered the cockpit, Han plopping down dejectedly into his usual seat. Leia moved to go sit in Chewie's seat, but was taken by surprise when Han pulled her down onto his lap instead, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart – "

"Shhhh…" she whispered, running her fingers through his hair and resting her forehead against his, eyes closed.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," he sighed morosely. "You're supposed to live to be a happy old woman who goes out peacefully in her sleep." That was how he truly felt – and the fact that he was failing her once more in not being able to save her from their impending doom caused him an immeasurable amount of guilt.

Her eyes still closed, Leia reached up to gently caress his face, touched by how much he loved her. "I am happy – here, at home, in your arms I'm at peace…" She let out a small light chuckle then and said, "Getting old is vastly overrated anyway."

Han let out a small chortle at her last statement before puller her tighter in his arms. "True…but we should have had more time – the time we were finally going to have…"

"I have no regrets," she breathed softly as she gently nuzzled his nose with hers. "I'd do it all again with you."

"I'd do some things different…"

Leia pulled back from him then so she could see his face. "Like…" she inquired curiously.

Han gave her a warm, tender smile and looked upon her face with pure love as he reached up to trace her features. He ran gentle fingers along the lines of her jaw, her chin, her cheek bones, and the slope of her nose, as though memorizing her face for whatever journey lay before them. "I'd find you sooner…love you longer…be man enough to stay…" he answered in a tender tone she had only ever heard him use with her when he wanted her to be sure of just how much he truly loved her. A small smirk played upon his lips then as he added, "You know, be less of a laser brained nerf herder."

A smile that oozed molten sunshine spread across her face as she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah, but you're _my_ laser brained nerf herder, and I love you just the way you are. Besides, you're going to be stuck with me forever now, so you have plenty of time to make up for whatever time we lost." She rested her head against his shoulder then, hugging him close as she watched the stars streak past the viewport.

"You really think there's something after this?" he asked, not at all sure what he really believed about the afterlife, if there was one.

"Mmmhmm…" she sighed in reply.

"I hope you're right," he murmured as he held her closer, as though doing so would assure she was right and they would be able to spend eternity together.

"Do you doubt me?" she asked with a soft laugh.

Han looked down into her sure, loving eyes and smiled. "Not at all…"

They both turned their eyes to the stars streaking past the viewport, watching the galactic light show in silence for a few moments with their arms wrapped around one another.

"I've always loved this…it's so beautiful…" Leia whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment.

"Yeah," Han agreed. Then with a smirk she couldn't see he added, "But it's not as beautiful as you are." He was favoured with an adoring smile from her as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "I love you Princess."

"I love you Scoundrel."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, both of them pouring every ounce of love they felt for each other into that one final gesture as the beeping from the bomb grew in increasing volume and frequency in the background.

In the dark recesses of space, the Millennium Falcon burst into a ball of sparks, smoke, and flame – a veritable blaze of glory – witnessed only by the millions of stars that stood awaiting to welcome their two friends home at last, together forever.

 **THE END**

As is to be expected, the loss of Han and Leia is mourned deeply by various members of the Resistance – Chewie, Poe, Rey, and Finn in particular, along with Connix as per my ideas RE: the character as outlined in my earlier author's note. But, as in the original _TFA_ , everyone rallies to continue their fight – now fighting to honour their fallen heroes, taking the torch from them and carrying on in their name. I didn't write out the scenes of everyone finding out about what happened to Han and Leia etc. as I really wanted to write something more HanLeia centric and I feel happy with where I ended this fic. But, for arguments sake, let's just say I envision the ending going much like it did in the original _TFA_ , only Connix replaces Leia in the end scenes and there isn't that motherly moment with Rey. Perhaps there would be a short additional scene of some sort of memorial or moment of silence for HanLeia as the loss of both of them would have a greater impact – don't get me wrong, I have mad love for Han and he is very important to the Resistance (although with mucho reluctance on his part lol), but Leia was their _leader_ , and the loss of her would be a great deal more devastating in different ways.

Ok I have one little note about Kylo Ren, because I am sure you must be wondering why I wouldn't fix that little creep while I was at the task of fixing the end to HanLeia's story. Well, let's just say that the movie really wrecked him for me and I couldn't bring myself to stop hating him. Not only that but, by keeping him evil, it provided me with the catalyst to have Leia come to Han's rescue, as well as bring them back together again over a situation that had originally torn them apart (according to Disney canon – which I also am not a fan of, but don't get me started, I love Disney and really don't want to start hating on them for this so let's let bygones be bygones on this one). Not to mention, every story needs a badass villain, and I think I managed to kick it into gear with Kylo Ren – come on, he tried to torture and kill his parents! Now, why would he do that, you ask? I know that I didn't directly reference a reason for these actions in the fic, and yes what he does seems a little extreme for just being sent to train with old Uncle Lukie (but after all, the men in the Skywalker gene-pool tend to be drama queens), so I will give you my explanation now. In the realm of my story, in order for Kylo Ren to fully detach himself from the light and cross over to the Dark Side, and prove his loyalty to Snoke, he must kill his parents – the only people left that would be able to tempt him back to the light and use his power to defeat the Dark Side once and for all. Now, yes, this kind of supports the theory that poor little Kylo is something of a helpless pawn being used and manipulated by Snoke (who, I grant you, is probably quite the master at screwing with people's minds – particularly over-dramatic teenagers with mommy/daddy issues) – but in my version he had both of his parents try and help him back over to their side, he had Leia admit that she was wrong and apologize – he had validation of his feelings, of his perceived slights in life! He had the chance to forgive and start again and turned it down in favour of the Dark Side and Snoke – and thus he became the perfect villain. And, in all honesty, he had the opportunity to let the darkness go in _TFA_ as well and opted to kill Han anyway, so what I did isn't too farfetched from the canon – I just kicked it up a notch because I guess I have a dark side too (I just don't let it come out to play too often lol).


End file.
